El Huésped
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: El nombre del huésped era Blaine Anderson. No que eso importara realmente pues una vez llevaran a cabo la inserción y el alma fuera insertada en su cuerpo ya no sería Blaine Anderson sino Canción Mensajera. Aun así, Blaine Anderson no era un huésped común, y eso debieron haberlo pensado antes.
1. Introducción

**Título:** El Huésped  
**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Personajes/parejas:** Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson  
**Número de palabras:** 437 palabras  
**Longitud:** Introducción/?  
**Disclaimer: **Glee es de RIB y Huésped, la historia en la que está basado este fanfic, es de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**El Huésped**

_Introducción_

* * *

Las almas necesitaron tan solo cuatro años y mucha paciencia para llegar a la Tierra, mezclarse entre los humanos y poco a poco ir conquistando el planeta. No necesitaron llegar a la violencia, ni a la sangre o los enfrentamientos. De hecho, lo lograron de una manera tan sutil que los humanos no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Actuaron como depredador que asecha a su presa silenciosamente, esperando pacientemente para luego dar un salto y acabar con ella de un golpe certero y letal.

Un final limpio e impecable.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, les habían arrebatado el mundo de las manos.

En parte, la razón de su victoria fue el hecho de que los humanos no tenían cómo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Las almas una especie de parásito extraterrestre que ha encontrado la manera de, mediante su evolución, apoderarse de un cuerpo y, en vez de vivir de él, vivir en él. Las almas son seres plateados a los que los humanos rápidamente llamaron ciempiés debido a sus miles de pequeñas extremidades que utilizan para conectarse a cada sistema del ser humano y así controlarlo.

Por eso, si lo ven desde los ojos de los humanos, no había nada que notar.

Tal vez el vecino ahora actuaba de una manera ligeramente distinta, pero todo el mundo cambia, ¿no?

Debido a esto, las almas lograron infiltrarse en la NASA, por ejemplo, y consiguieron que sus naves aterrizaran en la Tierra, trayendo consigo a más de los suyos.

Y así fue como el infierno se desató, si le preguntas a los humanos. Para las almas fue algo así como 'el inicio de la investigación de la raza humana'.

Porque son seres tipo parásito, esa es su naturaleza y, lo que a ojos de un humano es un asesinato, a los suyos es una búsqueda de conocimiento, integrarse a nuevos mundos o conocer otras especies. Para ellos, entrar en un 'huésped' y controlarlo no es asesinato –y el proceso de eliminación de huéspedes tampoco, claro–.

Así que, si lo tomas desde el lado de las almas, lograron conquistar un planeta entero sin hacerle daño a nadie. Una completa proeza, si tomas en comparación las 'conquistas humanas'.

Los humanos piensan todo lo contrario, por supuesto, pero no es como si tuviesen tiempo de detenerse a opinar.

De hecho, no tienen tiempo de hacer algo que no sea esconderse y esperar a que los Buscadores no los encuentren. No pueden hacer otra cosa que vivir cada momento como si fuese el último.

Porque, realmente, sí puede serlo.


	2. Prólogo

**Título:** El Huésped

**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating:** PG13

**Personajes/parejas:** Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson

**Número de palabras:** 1,181 palabras

**Longitud: **Prólogo/?

**Disclaimer:** Glee es de RIB y Huésped, la historia en la que está basado este fanfic, es de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**El Huésped**

_El Prólogo_

* * *

El nombre del huésped era Blaine Anderson. No que eso importara realmente pues una vez llevaran a cabo la inserción y el alma fuera insertada en su cuerpo ya no sería Blaine Anderson sino _Canción Mensajera, _que era el nombre del alma en cuestión. Aun así, para muchas almas, Blaine Anderson era un huésped fascinante. No solo por el hecho de que tenía dieciocho años, o sea, un huésped adulto –de los que ya no encontrabas en ninguna parte–, sino por el hecho de que consiguió burlar la seguridad de un Centro de Sanación como si se tratase de un juego de niños.

Se había infiltrado en él sin que nadie notara que no era un alma sino un humano salvaje. Y, aunque nadie sabía con exactitud por qué había hecho algo así, muchos no podían resistir admiración por él porque, peligro o no, lo que había logrado era toda una proeza. Aún así, el humano debió saber que era algo imposible entrar a un Centro de Sanación, robar medicinas y salir como si no hubiese pasado nada, si era parte de alguna resistencia debió saber que ese era el lugar donde las posibilidades de ser atrapado eran significativamente más altas.

Pero, aún así, lo hizo.

Al principio nadie notó nada extraño, Blaine era casi un alma si solo le prestabas atención a su comportamiento. Paciente, tranquilo, comprensivo y lleno de una alegría que jamás habían visto en un salvaje. Entró al centro y se dirigió al primer Sanador que vio, presentándose como _Llamas del sol. _Explicó que había salido de campamento con una amiga, pero, cuando llegaron al lugar, ella cayó y se hizo un golpe horrible en una pierna. Le explicó detalladamente al Sanador cómo había sido el corte con una paciencia inquebrantable y una sonrisa casi eterna.

(Algo que preocuparía a los Buscadores luego era el hecho de que conociera los otros planetas como cualquier otra alma. Hablaba del mundo de fuego como si hubiese sido un dragón y de cómo desearía haber pasado un ciclo vital en el mundo cantante como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.)

El Sanador, como es normal, no halló razones para desconfiar de alguien tan agradable como el muchacho y se apresuró a facilitarle lo que necesitaba, medicinas.

El primer indicio de que algo iba mal ocurrió cuando el Sanador le tendió los medicamentos y le preguntó por qué no había traído a su amiga. No porque desconfiara de él, todos saben que las almas no mienten y mucho menos desconfían unas de otras, sino porque pensaba que la pobre chica tendría un mejor tratamiento si un Sanador experimentado la atendiera y no un amigo que no ha estudiado sanación en todos sus ciclos vitales. El chico solo sonrió y le explicó que su amiga no había querido moverse de donde estaba porque le dolía demasiado y que él había sufrido los suficientes accidentes como para saber manejar las medicinas sin problema alguno.

El Sanador le sonrió de vuelta e intentó no reírse por la aparente torpeza del chico, aunque fue prácticamente imposible por la manera en la que lo decía, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando le entregó las medicinas y Blaine cometió su primer y único error.

Le miró a los ojos.

Todos, tanto almas como humanos, sabían la diferencia entre un humano salvaje y uno con un alma dentro de él. Las almas dentro de los humanos provocaban un extraño efecto en las pupilas, dándoles un curioso brillo plateado. Los ojos de Blaine eran de un color café claro, y el Sanador notó rápidamente que los humanos consideraban que ese color era muy hermoso pues quedó absorto en ellos por un largo momento. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo de vez en cuando a las cosas que antes había considerado hermosas antes de que el alma lo controlara y esto era una de ellas. Más su admiración se esfumó rápidamente cuando notó algo fuera de lo normal en esos ojos. Sus pupilas eran de un negro atrapante, sí, pero negras por todas partes. Solo negras. No había brillo plateado, no había un alma dentro de él.

Lo que automáticamente significaba una sola cosa. El Sanador había estado hablando con un humano. Un mito, un peligro para la paz.

Blaine solo tardó un milisegundo en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y, sin mediar otra palabra, salió del lugar. Al principio el Sanador se quedó inmóvil, asombrado por lo que había visto, pero, una vez vio al humano cruzar la puerta, avisó al primer Buscador que vio.

Hay una diferencia entre el correr en un maratón y correr por tu vida, y Blaine Anderson la conocía bien.

Una vez escuchó los pasos de los Buscadores a su espalda, corrió como jamás había hecho en todas sus competencias. Corrió con tanto apremio y tanta desesperación que, por instantes, sintió que volaba.

Ninguno de los Buscadores esperaba que el chico corriera de esa manera, era tan pequeño y se veía tan cansado y hambriento, pero, aun así, corría como si lo hubiesen dejado en medio de una corrida de toros en España. No tardaron en darse cuenta de cómo había sobrevivido tantos años sin que lo atraparan pues no solo era tan rápido como una bala, sino que conocía el lugar como si fuese la palma de su mano.

Casi se les escapa si no fuese porque uno de ellos pidió refuerzos y ya le tenían rodeado por todas partes. Una vez cruzó la calle que pensaba le ayudaría a escapar de los Buscadores, se encontró con que había al menos diez Buscadores frente a él y cinco llegaban desde atrás. Todos le apuntaban con sus armas. Armas que Blaine sabía bien que no utilizarían, pero no dejaban de ser menos intimidantes por eso.

Estaba total y auténticamente acorralado. Y perdido.

A lo largo de los años, los Buscadores se habían acostumbrado a la violencia de los humanos, estaban acostumbrados a que, una vez les acorralaban, estos se aterraban y atacaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso hasta que alguien los dormía. Estaban acostumbrados a la desesperación, al infinito sentido de supervivencia.

Blaine, por otro lado, solo les miró en silencio y esperó a que lo atraparan, con las lágrimas haciéndole brillar los ojos y las manos temblando sobre su cabeza. Ninguno entendía este comportamiento, pero tampoco se detuvieron a preguntar. Ninguno lo supo, pero Blaine no se movió porque supo que era inútil, estaba rodeado por todas partes así que, si intentaba escapar, solo sería un camino aun más doloroso que le llevaría al mismo final. Así que, si iba a morir, prefería hacerlo de una pieza y sin ningún hueso roto.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo tuvieron sedado y de vuelta al centro de sanación.

El nombre del huésped era Blaine Anderson. No que eso importara realmente pues una vez llevaran a cabo la inserción y el alma fuera insertada en su cuerpo ya no sería Blaine Anderson sino _Canción Mensajera. _Aun así, Blaine Anderson no era un huésped común, y eso debieron haberlo pensado antes.


	3. Uno

**Título:** El Huésped

**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating:** PG13

**Personajes/parejas:** Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson

**Número de palabras:** 4,340 palabras

**Longitud:** Capítulo Uno/?

**Disclaimer:** Glee es de RIB y Huésped, la historia en la que está basado este fanfic, es de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**El ****Huésped**

_Capitulo Uno_

* * *

El nombre del huésped era Blaine Anderson, de dieciocho años aproximadamente, un humano salvaje que había sido atrapado cuando intentó robar medicinas de un Centro de Sanación y, muy posiblemente, miembro de alguna resistencia humana. Eso era todo lo que le habían dicho cuando le llamaron hacía ya una hora. A poco de las nueve de la noche, Canción Mensajera iba de camino al Centro de Sanación en su BMW negro. No le explicaron para qué le necesitaban a esas horas, solo le dijeron que su presencia era estrictamente necesaria y que, muy probablemente, también sus servicios.

Pero, aun cuando la llamada había sido así de críptica y extraña, sabía perfectamente para qué lo llamaban. Era un Buscador, uno de los encargados de mantener la paz y capturar los pocos humanos salvajes que quedaban. Pero no solo eso, Canción Mensajera se había especializado en entrar en humanos como este Blaine para valerse de sus recuerdos y encontrar otros humanos. Estaba seguro de que le pedirían que se practicara una inserción para pasarlo de su cuerpo actual al del chico y de esa manera encontrara a la resistencia humana que habían pasado por alto. Una vez lo hiciera estaría de vuelta en su cuerpo y todo estaría hecho.

Tan fácil como respirar.

Una vez finalizada la operación Blaine sería _eliminado. _Ya se había planteado el peligro de tener un huésped adulto y mucho más si este había sido parte de una resistencia, el chico no era seguro y había altas probabilidades de que el humano siguiera en el cuerpo luego que lo insertaran a él, así que solo lo descartarían cuando ya no fuese necesario.

No se permitió siquiera temblar ante esa idea. Había vivido ya bastante tiempo, no solo en la Tierra, para que ese hecho no le inspirara pena alguna ni le hiciera temblar. Los humanos eran peligrosos, si no podían controlarlos, lo mejor era eliminarlos, punto. Ningún alma era tan idiota como para colocar a un humano primero que la seguridad de todas las almas, y Canción Mensajera no era la excepción a la regla.

Pensando en esto ingresó al Centro de Sanación e informó de su llegada a la recepcionista, la mujer le sonrió y le indicó el lugar en donde era necesitado. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza se dirigió al lugar a pasos lentos y tranquilos. Canción Mensajera era conocido como un alma tranquila y que se enfrentaba a cada situación con la mente fría y una tranquilidad inquebrantable. Y no iba a empezar a cambiar ahora.

Cuando llegó al lugar que le había indicado la recepcionista se vio dentro de una pequeña sala de operaciones, encontró allí a un Sanador junto a dos Buscadores y, para su sorpresa, un humano sentado en la camilla de operaciones, completamente despierto y alerta. No tardó en notar a Canción Mensajera y le observó con curiosidad.

Canción Mensajera le observó de vuelta, el chico era menudo, mucho más bajo que su huésped y más delgado también. Aún así, se veía en buena forma, como alguien que puede correr un maratón sin morir en el proceso. Su cabello era rizado y rebelde, aunque tenía aspecto de que alguien se lo había recortado inexpertamente. Y sus ojos, fijos en él todavía, eran de un color café precioso, y sumamente expresivos. Podía ver claramente el miedo tras la curiosidad. Su cuerpo le dijo que lo que veía era a un humano atractivo, pero él no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que también era un humano peligroso y que estaba despierto y alerta, no dormido y listo para la inserción como había esperado encontrarlo.

Se giró hacia el Sanador y los Buscadores y preguntó— ¿Por qué no le han sedado?—, se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su tono, no parecía una duda sino una acusación y no era normal que un alma hablara así. El Sanador le miró preocupado por unos instantes y luego devolvió su atención al humano.

—Blaine no es como los humanos salvajes que has conocido, en el tiempo que ha estado aquí no ha intentado atacar a nadie y se comporta con total tranquilidad, no encontré razón alguna para sedarle—le explicó, Canción Mensajera arrugó la nariz al notar que se había referido a él como Blaine y no humano, salvaje o huésped, que eran los términos con los que normalmente las almas se refieren a ellos.

¿Por qué habían perdido el tiempo preguntándole el nombre, de todos modos?

—Aun así–

—También esperábamos que pudiese explicarle a Derek dónde dejó la mochila con medicinas que se llevó de aquí—explicó un Buscador, cortando su réplica rápidamente.

Le miró tranquilo, como si mantener a un humano despierto dentro de un Centro de Sanación no fuese algo alocado y peligroso. Además, querían preguntarle cosas, lo que le confundió aun más, ¿por qué no solo lo dejaban a él buscar esas respuestas? Era claro que, si el chico era parte de algún grupo, no iba a hablar de ellos, así que era mejor que él consiguiera las respuestas de la manera más segura.

— ¿Por qué no salimos, hablamos de su trabajo y los dejamos solos?—pensó en decir que no, que sedaran al muchacho y se prepararan para la inserción, pero decidió mejor asentir y seguir al par de Buscadores. Ni siquiera se permitió mirar atrás, a donde estaba el humano, aun estudiándole en silencio.

Aunque no habían intercambiado palabra alguna, sabía perfectamente le llevaban. Desde hace algunos años habían instalado una pequeña habitación justo detrás de la sala de operaciones para que los nuevos Sanadores o estudiantes particularmente curiosos pudieran observar los procesos desde ahí y así aprendieran de ellos. Y, debido a que muchos Sanadores no les gustaba que les observaran mientras trabajaban, se habían asegurado de que no se pudiese ver desde la sala hasta la habitación donde estaban ellos tres ahora. Lo que significaba, que el humano no podía verlos en esos momentos, pero ellos a él sí. Canción Mensajera se detuvo frente al espejo y observó al humano atentamente, esperando cualquier comportamiento extraño.

Después de todo, no sabían si había estado esperando que salieran de la habitación para poder atacar al Sanador y salir del lugar.

— ¿Por qué aun no me han matado?—la voz del humano tomó desprevenido al alma, era tan tranquila y pausada, como si fuera uno de ellos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que decía el Sanador era cierto, éste chico no era como los violentos humanos con los que había tratado, pero, ¿era posible? La raza humana era descrita solo con las palabras: crueldad, brutalidad y egoísmo. ¿Era posible que se hubiesen equivocado o acaso el chico solo estaba actuando? Una muy buena actuación además.

— ¿Por qué crees que haríamos algo así?—la voz de Derek sonó nerviosa y él sabía por qué. '_Matar_', él no consideraba que el procedimiento de inserción era lo mismo que un asesinato. Solo le daban a las almas un cuerpo. Pero aun así, ese chico pensaba que estaban matando cuando hacían eso y al parecer no era la primera vez que lo expresaba. El Sanador, tan empático y sensible, debería estarse sintiendo culpable en esos momentos.

—Sé lo que van a hacer—el tono de sus palabras seguía siendo calmado, sin acusaciones en ella, cosa que no dejó de maravillar a los tres Buscadores. Hablaba básicamente como si estuviese mencionando que el clima hoy era hermoso o algún otro tema completamente trivial—. Necesitan saber si había más humanos conmigo, por eso trajeron al Buscador. Quieren atraparlos, pero saben que no les diré donde están, así que recurrirán a la única opción que les queda—se quedó callado un momento y Canción Mensajera se preguntó cómo es que el chico sabía tanto sobre ellos. El rostro del humano se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor por unos momentos, como si estuviese recordando algo que dolía y, cuando volvió a hablar, parecía casi ausente—. Pero no lo lograrán, lo siento, no puedo permitir que los encuentren—por la forma en la que lo dijo parecía que de veras se estaba disculpando. Como si supiera cuán importante era para ellos encontrar a sus compañeros y estuviese intentando explicarles lo importante que era para él que no lo hicieran.

Los tres Buscadores solo le observaron completamente confundidos. ¿Cómo este humano había terminado siendo tan pasivo y tranquilo? ¿Acaso siempre había sido así o solo había cambiado su actitud para poder mezclarse con las almas sin que estas notaran lo que era realmente?

—Dime dónde están los medicamentos, Blaine—en la voz de Derek ahora no solo se sentía la culpa sino también el dolor. Era obvio que se había encariñado con ese humano en el espacio de tiempo que había pasado con él y que no quería hacerle daño. Pero ellos no les hacían daño, simplemente eliminaban el peligro y él era peligroso. Más que peligroso, era una amenaza, la clara representación de que la paz aun no era suya, de que la conquista aun no había sido lograda. Así que era importante llevar a cabo todo para lograr la paz, ¿no?

—No le mentí, mi amiga está herida, no encontrarán esos medicamentos—contestó, con un halo de esperanza en la voz, como si estuviese seguro de que su _amiga _estaba a salvo junto con quien fuera que se había llevado la mochila llena de medicinas

—Así que no estabas solo hoy—dijo Derek.

Junto a Canción Mensajera, un Buscador sacó rápidamente su teléfono y llamó a sus compañeros para darles la información, seguro de que, quien sea que hubiese estado con él, no estaría muy lejos. Ordenó que se hiciera una ronda por los alrededores, solo por si acaso el compañero esperaba que el humano lograra salir del Centro y que buscaran personas sospechosas al menos a un kilómetro a la redonda o tal vez más. Cuando guardó su teléfono nuevamente, los tres observaron cómo el humano le sonreía casi con cariño al Sanador.

—No, claro que no—el chico soltó una risa alegre, como si la realización del Sanador fuera tan obvia que le resultaba graciosa—. Sabía que no sería sencillo salir de aquí sin que notaran que no era uno de ustedes, además, necesitábamos medicina para otros posibles accidentes que sufriéramos. Venir solo habría sido un auténtico suicidio, así que no, no vine solo.

Canción Mensajera abrió los ojos de par en par cuando entendió lo que quería decir el humano. ¿Cómo es que no lo habían notado antes? El chico estaba por lo menos dos pasos adelante, y eso le molestaba.

—No fue el único que entró, había otro aquí, otro de ellos—les dijo a los Buscadores, uno de ellos no tardó en moverse, encendió un monitor que había en la habitación y rápidamente accedió a los videos de las cámaras—. Debe haber sido hoy, antes o un poco después de él, dudo que hayan entrado juntos—dijo, acercándose a la pantalla y observando el video que pasaba a gran velocidad hasta que se detuvo en el momento en que el chico entraba al centro, tal como había dicho, no había nadie con él. Los tres observaron el vídeo en silencio, ignorando la conversación del Sanador y el humano. Unos cinco minutos después de que el chico entrara al centro, un muchacho cruzó la entrada. Canción Mensajera notó como se miraban fugazmente y luego éste de dirigía a la recepción con un andar algo nervioso, debía ser el otro—. Él, ¿notaron cómo se miraron?—los Buscadores asintieron y el que manejaba los videos se apresuró a buscar la cámara de la recepción.

—Debió haber saber que se dieron cuenta de que el chico no era uno de nosotros y huyó—dijo el Buscador que, hasta ahora, no había dicho una sola palabra. Canción Mensajera no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él, era obvio que el compañero había huido tan pronto la actuación del humano falló. Debió ser él quien se llevó los medicamentos mientras todos los Buscadores estaban demasiado ocupados persiguiendo al otro.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando la foto del chico apareció en el monitor. Debía tener, como mucho, unos veinte años, era alto, pálido, el cabello castaño y estilizado y sus ojos eran azules. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Canción Mensajera fueron los reflejos plateados que tenían sus pupilas. _Era uno de ellos_. El compañero del humano era un alma. Un alma les había traicionado.

—Imposible—murmuró, el otro Buscador pareció notar lo mismo pues se apresuró a buscar información del muchacho, en unos momentos apareció en la base de datos. En efecto, era uno de ellos.

Canción Mensajera sintió de pronto que el suelo ya no era tan plano, la realización de que uno de los suyos los había traicionado era demasiado.

—Su nombre es Aguas Profundas, su huésped tiene diecinueve años, lleva siete años en él. Fue de las primeras almas en llegar a la Tierra, vivió los primeros cuatro años con el padre de su huésped, Burt Hummel. Informó que el hombre escapó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, aun no lo han encontrado. Es de Lima, Ohio, ahora vive solo en un apartamento cerca del teatro local y asiste a la Universidad del Estado de Ohio…—se detuvo abruptamente y Canción Mensajera estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía cuando le vio fruncir ligeramente el seño—. Quizá no sea tan extraño para usted, pero estudiaba educación y hace dos años cambió su concentración a música. Aun así, no hay ausencias fuera de lo común en todo su año escolar… Excepto tres días en los que se excusó diciendo que estaba enfermo, fiebre, según los registros. Tres días antes de cambiar su concentración, de hecho.

El Buscador le observó, como si esperara que dijera algo, pero él permaneció en silencio, intentando procesar la información que le habían dado. ¿Una de las almas a cargo de la conquista se había vuelto en su contra? No le encontraba el sentido a todo aquello—. ¿Crees que esté ayudando a los humanos? No tiene sentido, según estos datos es solo un universitario que vive solo. Le pidieron que impartiera clases cuando la conquista se vio asegurada ya que al parecer también ayudó en la conquista del mundo de los delfines, así que es una de las almas mejor calificadas para hablar sobre el tema, pero prefirió estudiar en vez de enseñar. Así que, aparte de eso, no hay nada extraño en él—le informó, Canción Mensajera asintió ausentemente y volvió su mirada al chico que continuaba hablando con Derek.

¿Cómo había logrado aliarse con un alma tan importante como lo era Aguas Profundas? No tenía sentido alguno pues aquellas almas que participaban en las conquistas debían ser las más confiables. Arriesgaban su vida al infiltrarse en nuevos mundos para así poder darles a las demás almas un lugar donde vivir. Eran mucho más respetados que los Buscadores. Un alma conquistadora jamás traicionaría a los suyos, era imposible. Pero, al parecer, lo imposible tenía tendencia a ser posible últimamente.

—No quiero desconfiar de un alma conquistadora, pero, aun así, solo para asegurarnos, ¿podríamos visitarlo?—le preguntó, el Buscador se apresuró a anotar los datos del alma en un papel y se le tendió. Cuando tomó el papel en sus manos y se volvió hacia el humano de nuevo una idea brilló en su mente—. Aunque… creo que sería mejor si lo visita él—dijo, señalando al humano en la sala, en esos momentos se encontraba solo y no había rastros del Sanador, así que intuyó que Derek había salido de la sala para encontrarse con ellos.

— ¿Desea llevar a cabo la inserción?—preguntó el Buscador, Canción Mensajera asintió y se giró en dirección a la puerta justo cuando el Sanador entraba, al parecer había envejecido diez años y los Buscadores sabían que se debía a su naturaleza sensible y lo rápido que se encariñaba con cualquier cosa. De seguro el humano le había tocado una fibra sumamente sensible. Aun así, ninguno dijo nada y esperaron a que el Sanador les informara qué había obtenido de su conversación con el humano.

Derek jugó con sus manos un momento y observó al humano desde el cristal casi con cariño antes de suspirar y girarse hacia donde estaban los Buscadores. Se arregló las gafas y, con una profunda aspiración, comenzó a hablar.

—Supongo que ya escucharon toda la conversación, se niega a decir dónde están los medicamentos y al parecer entró con alguien. Creo que dejó la mochila en alguna parte en medio de la persecución y su compañero la tomó sin que notaran que estaba ahí y volvió con el grupo. Si es un grupo pequeño, deben estar cerca ya que una está herida y en estos momentos deben estar sanándola. Por otro lado, si es grande… lo probable es que se haya quedado donde sea que viven ahora y su compañero esté de camino con los medicamentos. No sé cómo sabe tanto de los mundos, conoce al mundo de fuego como si hubiese vivido allí y también el de los osos además de que, mientras fingía ser uno de nosotros, me habló de cómo deseaba conocer el mundo cantante. También conoce nuestras prácticas y costumbres, incluida la… eliminación de huéspedes inservibles, sabe manejar nuestras medicinas a la perfección, tiene un corte en la nuca para distraernos…—su voz se apagó de un momento a otro y los tres Buscadores se miraron entre sí con asombro, sabían que el humano tenía conocimientos, pero jamás imaginaron que fueran tantos.

Canción Mensajera dirigió su atención al chico, ¿cómo había aprendido esas cosas? Apretó el papel que tenía en la mano con fuerza, no podía creer que uno de los suyos los hubiese traicionado de esa manera. Y no solo uno de los suyos, sino alguien como Aguas Profundas, pero esa era la única opción, no había otra manera en la que pudiese haber obtenido tantos conocimientos sobre los mundos.

— ¿Aguas Profundas ha vivido en el mundo de fuego o el de los osos?—preguntó, el Sanador le observó confuso, pero le ignoró y continuó observando al chico mientras seguía analizando la situación y más preguntas asaltaban su mente. ¿Cómo había logrado volver a uno de los suyos en su contra? ¿Qué había hecho?

— ¿Aguas Profundas? ¿Quién es Aguas Profundas?—preguntó Derek, claramente confundido.

—Creemos que es quien ayudaba al humano a robar las medicinas, es uno de los nuestros… bueno _era _uno de los nuestros—dijo uno de los Buscadores mientras trabajaba en la computadora buscando la información, un minuto después asintió para sí mismo como si la hubiese encontrado—. Aguas Profundas nació en el mundo de las arañas y pasó seis ciclos vitales allí, luego se trasladó al mundo de los delfines con el grupo de conquistadores y pasó otros tres ciclos vitales en ese planeta, eso es todo. Puede que conociera los otros mundos, pero nunca estuvo allí y, por tanto, no pudo ser quien le dio la información al humano si dicen que tiene tantos conocimientos sobre estos mundos. Tampoco los ha estudiado en sus clases, solo el mundo de las flores—informó.

Bien, eso sí es extraño, pensó Canción Mensajera, ¿de dónde había sacado entonces la información? Poco a poco, todo volvía a perder el sentido. Si Aguas Profundas los había traicionado y ayudaba a los humanos, ¿cómo el chico sabía tanto sobre mundos que el alma no conocía? A menos que hubiese otra alma con ellos… Pero eso sí era imposible, un alma traidora era algo, dos ya era una completa fantasía.

—Creo que es hora de llevar a cabo la inserción—dijo, ansioso por encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Al parecer todos estuvieron de acuerdo, le pidió a los Buscadores que continuaran investigando a Aguas Profundas y siguió al Sanador de vuelta a la sala de operaciones.

En todas las ocasiones en las que había pasado por este procedimiento, jamás había visto al humano despierto cuando entraba a la sala. Por alguna razón, esto le produjo un nerviosismo extraño. El chico le miraba en silencio, sabía lo que le sucedería, pero no decía nada, no intentaba huir, solo se quedaba allí, sentado y callado. Esperando. Pero, ¿esperando qué?

Derek colocó el escalpelo y los medicamentos necesarios para la inserción en una pequeña mesa junto a la camilla donde estaba el humano, este los miró atentamente y Canción Mensajera pudo ver como el miedo volvía a sus ojos y empezaban a brillar por las lágrimas. Por alguna razón, el panorama le dolió. En cuanto terminó de buscar todo lo que necesitaba, una mujer menuda entró en la sala, su asistente, sin duda. Al parecer nadie le había hablado del humano pues se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Canción Mensajera notó el cambio en la expresión del humano, ya no aparentaba estar tranquilo, ahora estaba auténticamente aterrado. Cuando el Sanador se acercó a él para sedarlo le dirigió una mirada suplicante, como si rogara porque le dejaran ir. Un ruego tan desesperado y doloroso que Canción Mensajera tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando vio el rostro de Derek, parecía querer salir corriendo del lugar para llorar sin que le vieran. Era obvio que, si a él le dolía un poco ver al humano de esta manera, Derek debió haber cambiado de opinión sobre el procedimiento que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo debido a su conversación con el chico. No podía siquiera imaginar cuán mal y qué tan peligroso era eso.

—No dolerá, lo prometo, no sentirás nada—le escuchó decir, cuando levantó la vista nuevamente pudo ver cómo el Sanador le sujetaba la mano en un intento para tranquilizarlo mientras el sedante comenzaba a surtir efecto en él.

—No los encontrarán, lo siento, no los encontrarán—murmuró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ambos notaron cómo la asistente aun parecía completamente sorprendida de ver a un humano despierto. Debía estar acostumbrada a verlos tendidos boca abajo, listos para que iniciara la inserción, ver a uno despierto debía ser toda una conmoción.

El Sanador se quedó junto al chico hasta que estuvo seguro de que no despertaría nuevamente, pasados unos minutos se giró hacía Canción Mensajera. Sabía que era su turno de ser sedado, había pasado por el procedimiento unas seis veces ya, era algo prácticamente rutinario. Aun así, la mirada de Derek denotaba tanto dolor y pena que tuvo que apartar la suya. No entendía cómo esa alma se había encariñado tanto con un salvaje en tan poco tiempo, era algo casi antinatural, imposible.

(Aunque, muy en el fondo, a él también había empezado a dolerle toda esa situación. Y solo le había visto poco menos de una hora.)

—Son solo humanos, Derek, un peligro para nuestra paz. Por eso debemos eliminarlos—le dijo, intentando borrar toda duda de la mente del Sanador y de la suya también, más sin embargo éste solo le miró con más dolor en los ojos.

—Algo así le dije antes de irme, ¿quieres saber qué respondió?—_no_, quiso decir, porque no quería dudar más de su postura. Pero sentía que el Sanador quería decirlo, y lo necesitaba también, así que solo asintió—. Son almas, han _eliminado_ a toda mi familia, a todas las personas que quiero. Son un peligro para nosotros los humanos, se quedan con nuestras vidas y nos asesinan escudándose con que '_es la única alternativa para la paz_'. Son un peligro inmenso para nuestra existencia. ¿Eso justificaría que alguno de nosotros los _elimine_?—Canción Mensajera guardó silencio, preguntándose si el humano tenía razón. Sintió cómo el Sanador inyectaba el sedante y tuvo el repentino deseo de defender a las almas pues las palabras de Derek sonaban a acusación.

En el fondo también necesitaba defenderse porque sentía que había sido de esa manera como el humano había conseguido que Aguas Profundas se volviera en contra de las almas. No podría soportar que a un alma tan buena como Derek le sucediera lo mismo.

—Está en nuestra naturaleza, Derek, es lo que somos. Exploramos nuevos mundos y vivimos en ellos valiéndonos de las especies inteligentes que habiten en el lugar. Mejoramos este mundo, antes estaba plagado de guerras y violencia, ahora es un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad. No hay nada de malo en ello, y los humanos están mal al intentar recuperar el planeta moribundo que tenían antes—explicó, esperando que eso bastara para que el Sanador volviera a tener la misma mentalidad que tenía en la mañana. Pero pronto notó que no sería posible cuando este le sonrió con ternura.

—Es su naturaleza, una vez algo atenta contra sus vidas solo les queda una cosa: su sentido de supervivencia, y quieren su planeta moribundo de vuelta porque era _su_ planeta moribundo. No creo que alguien pueda apreciar la paz que reina en él ahora si no puede disfrutarla—le dijo, la asistente parecía completamente absorta en su conversación, callada en una esquina y observándoles sin intenciones de interrumpirlos, Canción Mensajera notó como bajaba la mirada ante las palabras de Derek y vio con sus propios ojos lo peligrosas que eran y el poder que tenían. Ese humano podía ser tranquilo, pero era mucho más peligroso que cualquier otro humano violento—. Además, a sus ojos hemos asesinado a sus familias y luego las hemos usado para atraparlos a ellos, no solo los torturamos diariamente con el hecho de que sus padres, hermanos e hijos están muertos, también los asesinamos una vez los atrapamos. ¿Esa es nuestra naturaleza? Pensé que éramos los buenos aquí, ahora veo que me equivoco.

Intento contestarle, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo quedó profundamente dormido. Las palabras del Sanador y el terror en los ojos del humano dieron vueltas en su mente, tanto que poco a poco se fue preguntando también si eran los buenos en toda esa situación. Cuando su mente por fin quedó completamente dormida se dio cuenta de que esta misión iba a ser increíblemente difícil de llevar a cabo.


	4. Dos

**Título:** El Huésped

**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating:** PG13

**Personajes/parejas:** Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson

**Número de palabras:** 1811 palabras

**Longitud:** Capítulo Dos/?

**Disclaimer:** Glee es de RIB y Huésped, la historia en la que está basado este fanfic, es de Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota: **Hey, llegamos al punto en donde estaba la otra vez (edité y re-escribí todo y por eso la volví a subir desde cero, cambiar capítulos era tedioso y... así era más sencillo XD). Tengo el capítulo tres y el cuatro hechos y estoy comenzando el quinto así que solo... quería preguntar si querían leerlo. A veces uno no sabe si algo gusta y, realmente, ¿para qué perder el tiempo escribiendo algo que nadie quiere leer? Puedo sentarme e imaginarme la historia ;A; So, that.

* * *

**El Huésped**

_Capítulo Dos_

* * *

Canción Mensajera había pasado por los suficientes huéspedes como para saber que el inicio de su vida en otro cuerpo era experimentar el último recuerdo del humano. Así, el comienzo para él era el final a los ojos de su cuerpo. Su muerte. Ya lo sabía.

Siguiendo el instinto de los de su especie y su propia experiencia se ató de manera rápida y firme al centro de pensamiento del cuerpo y cada sistema de él. Se ligó con su respiración y sus reflejos, de una manera tan completa que de pronto dejó de ser el cuerpo y pasó a ser su cuerpo. Ya no eran dos entidades separadas, ya no era el humano y el alma, sino él. Ese cuerpo era ahora su cuerpo. Ya no era el humano, sino Canción Mensajera.

Sintió como la sedación empezaba a desvanecerse y, mientras recobraba la completa lucidez, se preparó para el primer recuerdo, se preparó para experimentar en carne propia la muerte del humano. Ya había pasado por ese proceso unas siete veces, así que sabía que el último recuerdo de un humano era muy diferente al de un alga o un delfín, pero, con el pasar de los años, se había acostumbrado a todo. Era normal que el último recuerdo de un humano fuera mucho más fuerte y vivo que el de cualquier otra especie. Así que intentó prepararse.

Pero terminó sorprendiéndose por la fuerza del recuerdo, la cantidad de emociones y la potencia que tenían. Era algo casi imposible, las emociones en el recuerdo eran más vivas de las que había tenido antes. Se había preparado para ese momento y, contrario a sus otras experiencias, comprendió que nunca podría prepararse para algo parecido. Era tan fuerte que llegó un punto en que olvidó que el recuerdo no era suyo sino de su cuerpo.

Su respiración estaba descontrolada, las piernas le dolían y sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aun así, su mente no tenía tiempo para reparar en esas cosas, porque todo era miedo. Miedo y desesperación.

Nunca había experimentado algo tan fuerte, un sentimiento tan potente que le sacudió completamente y le dejó mareado, desorbitado. A merced del resto del recuerdo. Porque el miedo parecía haberle encerrado entre sus garras, apretando cada vez más, como si quisiera asfixiarle. El sentimiento le nublaba la mente, la razón, y le paralizó por completo. Intentó moverse, gritar, hacer algo, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue aferrarse con fuerza a la camilla donde estaba sentado e intentar no llorar. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado y le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Pero nada se comparaba con el dolor y el miedo que sentía.

_Fallé._

Jadeó. Jamás se había sentido tan conectado a un recuerdo. Siempre los había presenciado como un simple espectador, pero esta vez no. No era solo el humano el que tenía miedo, él también lo tenía. Ambos querían huir, ninguno podía hacerlo, ambos querían salir vivos de esa situación.

Y, también, ninguno lo lograría.

_¿Por qué hice eso? Dios, Santana. Santana morirá si no salgo de aquí. No quiero que me maten, no quiero. No quiero poner en riesgo al grupo. No lo merecen. Tengo que encontrar una manera de avisarles. No importa que costara, solo necesitaba que ellos estén preparados para huir en cuanto terminen conmigo. Pero ellos me atraparon, así que es imposible que logre hacer algo así. Van a asesinarme y luego los encontrarán a ellos. Van a matarme. Dios, van a matarme._

_No quiero morir._

Le dolían las piernas, estaba mareado, pero aun así seguía pensando en alguna manera de cómo salir con vida de allí. Aunque era imposible, porque el lugar estaba repleto de almas y había al menos diez Buscadores, si es que los había contado a todos. Y, no solo eso, tres de ellos estaban observándole en esos momentos. Pero lo hacía, porque no sabía cómo dejar de intentarlo. No quería dejar de intentarlo tampoco. Porque iban a matarlo si no lo intentaba. Y no quería morir.

El sentimiento de terror le sacó del recuerdo por unos segundos, los suficientes para percatarse de que lloraba. Estaba llorando, por el chico, por su recuerdo. Por su muerte. Estaba llorando por un humano. Estaba llorando porque los sentimientos de ese niño eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado demoledores. Se había convencido de que los humanos eran solo bestias salvajes, que no esperaban a la más mínima incitación para caer sobre tu cuello y romperlo. Había creído tantas cosas, y ese niño, con su insana preocupación por los demás, con sus desmedidas ganas de huir solo para salvar a otros y no a sí mismo… Le hicieron llorar.

_Se acabó. Estoy perdido. Y pronto los demás también lo estarán. Están detrás de mí, lo sé. En una habitación detrás de esta sala. Sé que podría escapar de aquí, pero nunca lograría llegar a donde están los demás. Hay demasiados Buscadores. Dios, hay demasiados. Estoy perdido, realmente perdido. Pero no quiero morir, porque morir es dejar que los otros mueran._

_No, por favor, ellos no. He fracasado. Les he fallado, pero no puedo dejar de buscar una forma de que ellos vivan. No quiero ser la causa de sus muertes. Merecen algo mejor que esto, merecen vivir. No puedo dejar de buscar una solución._

_No hasta que acaben conmigo. Tal vez no puedo escapar, pero no dejaré que le hagan daño a los demás. No puedo dejar que les hagan daño a los demás._

_Recuerdo lo que me dijeron cuando me perseguían, "¡Tranquilo!", "¡No vamos a lastimarte!" Mentirosos, claro que van a lastimarme. No solo eso, van a matarme. Van a meter a uno de ellos en mí y luego matarán a todos los demás. Son unos mentirosos, unos crueles mentirosos._

_"Todo está bien, no vamos a dañarte. Solo deja de correr" había gritado una de esas cosas, pero solo intentaba engañarme, ¡quieren matarme!_

_¡Quieren matarme!_

Intentó respirar, pero el miedo le asfixiaba, sacándolo del recuerdo por segunda vez. ¿Cómo era posible? Había pasado por seis inserciones, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de proceso. ¿Por qué este recuerdo era tan vivido? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? El miedo le tenía paralizado, el humano había logrado envolverlo completamente en su recuerdo y ahogarlo. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Nasa de eso era normal. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

No tuvo tiempo de buscar una contestación porque el recuerdo le arrastró de vuelta al terror.

Se vio a sí mismo entrar a la sala junto al Sanador y sentarse en una camilla junto a la suya. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas instantáneamente.

_Ya van a hacerlo, van a matarme. ¿Esto es todo? Tanto luchar, ¿para nada? ¿Aquí se acaba? Moriré como un idiota. Moriré con una de esas cosas tomando el control de mi cuerpo. Seré una marioneta más. Desearía no haber perdido mi píldora en la carrera, así ya estaría muerto y nunca podrían encontrar a los demás._

_Eso sí sería morir, pero esto es todo lo que tengo._

_Santana estará bien, sé que Kurt se encargará de eso, él sabe cómo curarla. Los demás también estarán a salvo, lo sé. Idearán algo y yo no permitiré que esa cosa vea mis recuerdos. Ellos estarán bien. No los encontrarán. Jamás._

De repente, todo parece apagarse, todo era oscuro, sabe que está en la camilla de la sala de operaciones, pero no puede ver nada. Como si el recuerdo estuviese siendo alterado o manipulado de alguna forma. No entendía qué sucedía, podía escuchar a Derek susurrarle que no le dolería y sentir como él mismo le murmuraba de vuelta que nunca encontrarían a los demás, pero todo lo demás era un mosaico de borrones. Fue cuando sintió que su respiración empezaba a tranquilizarse que comprendió que sucedía.

El sedante, lo estaba durmiendo. Y de pronto no hay nada. Todo se torna negro, como si la luz del mundo se hubiese extinto. Mientras intenta organizar sus pensamientos, se prepara para despertar, pero siente un recuerdo danzando en la parte posterior de su cerebro y retiene el vínculo por un momento más. Pelea contra una barrera invisible que le prohíbe pasar, pero la barrera ya es débil porque aun está bajo el efecto de la sedación y termina cediendo. Lo que encuentra tras ella le deja sin aliento.

_Siempre se ve hermoso a estas horas de la mañana, los rayos del sol caen delicadamente sobre su cabello, haciendo que se vea rubio y castaño a la vez. También ilumina sus hermosas facciones y delata el tumulto de pecas que tanto detesta y yo tanto amo. Su camisa holgada cuelga sobre sus hombros y puedo ver las hermosas líneas de su clavícula. Es tan increíblemente precioso que hay veces que no puedo creerlo. Aún así, nada de eso es lo que más me impresiona de su aspecto. No es su cabello, ni sus facciones, son sus ojos. Enormes, maravillosos e increíblemente expresivos. Del color del cielo, aunque no del todo, puedes ver los pequeños puntos verdes y los tonos diferentes tonos de azul. Un auténtico espectáculo._

Pero no es él quien piensa así, es su cuerpo. Porque él solo alberga una sola emoción por lo que ve.

Odio.

Las almas no odian realmente, pero eso, se siente traicionado.

El par de ojos azules le observan prácticamente con adoración. No, se corrige, no adoración, amor. Un alma, alguien de los suyos, observa a un humano con amor. Aguas Profundas es su nombre. Con sus ojos claros y multicolor, su sonrisa cautivante y su piel pálida está dedicándole una miraba de completo amor.

A un humano.

No lo entiende aun, no logra hacerlo y no sabe si quiere entender, pero debe hacerlo, así que decide buscar más entre los recuerdos del humano, porque debe haber una explicación, debe entender quién es Aguas Profundas y qué papel ocupa en toda la historia. Así que se concentra y busca entre los recuerdos.

_¡No!_, el grito es tan repentino que le sorprende. Aunque no solo el grito, de pronto todo empieza a desaparecer, siente cómo los recuerdos van escondiéndose y cómo el rostro del alma se va con ellos. Como si jamás hubiese estado ahí. Pero Canción Mensajera comprende lo que sucede, alguien está escondiéndolos. Alguien intenta evitar que vea algo más.

_Mío, todo es mío, fuera._

No puede respirar, su cuerpo le está hablando.

¡El humano le está hablando! Está aturdido. No debería haber nadie más ahí, solo él y los recuerdos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la voz, fuerte y real. No entendía, ¿cómo es que él seguía ahí? Se supone que ahora era Canción Mensajera, no Canción Mensajera y Blaine Anderson.

_Mío_, volvió a repetir, con un tono fuerte y lleno de un poder que solo debía tener el alma. _¡Fuera!_, le gritó. Pensó en contestarle, pero el asombro pudo más con él.

El humano seguía ahí. El humano le estaba hablando.


	5. Tres

**Título:** El Huésped

**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating:** PG13

**Personajes/parejas:** Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson

**Número de palabras:** 4,676 palabras

**Longitud:** Capítulo Tres/?

**Disclaimer:** Glee es de RIB y Huésped, la historia en la que está basado este fanfic, es de Stephenie Meyer.

Nota: Tercer capítulo aquí, aun no he logrado terminar el cinco así que... veremos qué tan bien nos sale eso de actualizar con frecuencia x_x Also, me gustaría saber qué creen de Aguas Profundas :'3

* * *

**El Huésped**

_Capítulo Tres_

* * *

Las voces se sentían cercanas y, aunque sabía que estaban ahí, parecían provenir más de una conversación murmurada que otra cosa. No sabía si era así porque no querían despertarle o porque no querían que escuchara. Podía identificar la voz del Sanador, Derek, y una voz femenina que no conocía. Pensó en intentar escuchar bien de lo que hablaban, pero al final respetó la privacidad de ambos y, en vez de eso, decidió buscar más información en los recuerdos del humano. Todavía sentía la sedación así que, si es que el chico seguía ahí, debía estar aturdido por lo que era el mejor momento para encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Primero tenía que entender cómo era que el humano le había hablado, porque estaba seguro de que había sido así. No fue un recuerdo sino una voz firme y presente, dotada de una fuerza vital que un recuerdo jamás podría conceder. El humano seguía ahí, y necesitaba saber cómo y porqué.

Habían rumores, entre Sanadores mayormente, en los que se decía que los huéspedes adultos tenían la tendencia a ser más difíciles de manejar. Pero el que se te dificulte conectarte completamente con los pensamientos del cuerpo y que este te hable son dos cosas distintas, así que descartó esa opción. Antes había escuchado otras cosas, de huéspedes que eran más fuertes que las almas que los poseían, tanto que estas se veían obligadas a abandonarlos. Había escuchado de humanos a los que no se podían suprimir completamente, humanos con una capacidad tan alta que superaba el control del alma. También decían que las almas podían terminar adoptando la personalidad del humano debido a esto.

¿Acaso el humano era más fuerte que él y por eso seguía ahí? Era imposible, había controlado humanos mayores que él, más fuertes. Junto a esos huéspedes, este humano era prácticamente un chiquillo. ¿Cómo podía ser más fuerte?

Recordó cómo había dejado al Sanador luego de un solo día de hablar con él, confundido y hasta con pensamientos contrarios a las almas. ¿Sería posible que la fuerza que se necesitaba para no desaparecer fuera más mental que otra cosa? Porque esa fuerza sí que la tenía el humano, una agilidad mental increíble. Le habían contado su persecución, cómo casi se les escapa varias veces y cómo se habría escapado si no fuera por la cantidad de Buscadores que marcaban perímetro a su alrededor.

Respiró hondo, esto en realidad no lo había esperado, en sus años como Buscador se había enfrentado a humanos en prácticamente cada forma, agilidad, velocidad, incluso la fuerza física, pero jamás se había topado con alguno que le retara en habilidad mental. Pero ahí estaba, colocando barreras en sus recuerdos y ocultando todos sus pensamientos. Obligándole a sentirse como un intruso en vez del dueño del cuerpo. Porque eso era, Canción Mensajera era el dueño de ese cuerpo ahora. El humano no podría quedarse ahí para siempre, ninguno lo hacía.

_No estés muy seguro de eso, amigo_

Sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Estaba despierto. El humano había despertado, podía sentirlo, tan alerta como él, tan vivo como él. Igual de presente, igual de real. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, no tenía por qué temerle, el que llevaba la ventaja en la situación era él no el humano. Él era el que controlaba el cuerpo ahora, el chico era solo una vocecilla molesta en medio de su cabeza. Vocecilla que pronto desaparecería, estaba seguro. Sonrió internamente, el niño no tenía idea de cómo estaban las cartas, así que decidió explicárselas. No sabía por qué, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

_Este cuerpo ya no te pertenece, humano_, le dijo, inconscientemente las palabras se escucharon algo enfadadas, pero no se preocupó por ello. Las almas no se enojaban entre ellas, pero él no estaba hablando con un alma sino con un humano. Las normas de etiqueta no aplicaban en esa situación, suponía.

_Este cuerpo jamás llegó a ser tuyo_, la voz del humano retumbó en su cabeza, tranquila y pausada, como siempre había sido, pero con una fuerza atronadora. Canción Mensajera habría parpadeado si tuviese los ojos abiertos. Este humano, realmente no iba a irse o al menos lucharía un largo tiempo antes de hacerlo.

Inhaló hondo mientras pensaba cómo contradecirle porque, realmente, ya no estaba tan seguro de quién controlaba y quién era la vocecilla encerrada en la parte trasera de la cabeza. El monitor registró el movimiento y pudo notar cómo las voces se apagaban una vez el sonido del monitor de hizo escuchar. Aunque no solo las voces, el humano también había guardado silencio, ahora lo sentía vigilante, alerta, receloso.

Se preguntó si debería decir que el humano seguía ahí, si no lo hacía, sería como si lo estuviese protegiendo, cosa que jamás haría. Pero si lo decía… No solo parecería un alma débil, sino que, seguramente, lo sacarían de ahí y eliminarían al humano. Sintió cómo algo dentro de él temblaba y supo que era el chico, sentía miedo ante su cavilación.

Cuando abrió los ojos y decidió no decir nada, no lo hizo por el humano, lo hizo por él. Lo hizo porque ya tenía suficiente con que le llamaran ''alma saltarina'' a diario y porque quería encontrar la resistencia humana. Cuando abrió los ojos y no dijo nada sobre el humano, no lo hizo porque lo sintió temblar de terror o porque recordó la manera en la que casi llora mientras el Sanador le sedaba. No lo hizo tampoco porque sentía cierta admiración por su valentía. No, lo hizo por sí mismo. Porque quería cerrar ese caso, encontrar las medicinas, a los humanos y el alma traidora también. Las almas no son particularmente egoístas, pero tampoco es como si no velaran por su bienestar o se preocuparan por hacer feliz a sus adversarios. Cuando decidió callarse y sintió como el humano dejaba de tener tanto miedo no se sintió bien por él, seguían siendo enemigos y aun quería encontrar a los otros.

_No los hallarás y… gracias_, la voz del chico ahora se escuchaba suave, casi cariñosa y le confundió. ¿El humano en realidad estaba agradecido?

_No lo hago por ti y aún estamos en lados diferentes del juego_, le recordó, no porque fuera realmente necesario pues ambos lo sabían, sino porque el agradecimiento del humano le hacía sentir extraño.

_Lo sé, eso no impide que me sienta agradecido_, le contestó, aun con el mismo tono. Prefirió no volver a hablarle, tal vez si no lo hacía él desaparecería. Además, ya había probado que hablar con él era peligroso, solo había que mirar a al Sanador o escuchar lo que hizo Aguas Profundas para saberlo. Escuchó la risa del humano llenar su cabeza e intentó no concentrarse en lo melodiosa y alegre que era, aun en una situación así, el chico se reía. Realmente era un espécimen extraño.

—Bienvenido de vuelta—escuchó decir al Sanador, luego los golpes de los zapatos de ambos contra el suelo mientras se acercaban a él. Intentó enfocar la vista porque todo se veía borroso y la luz de la sala no ayudaba en nada—. Puedo apagar la luz, si lo desea—sugirió Derek, pero Canción Mensajera negó con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba.

—No, gracias, mis ojos estarán bien—contestó, los abrió de nuevo y parpadeó varias veces, luego de unos segundos ya podía ver con toda claridad.

_No son tus ojos_, le escuchó decir al humano, la primera vez que su voz dejaba de ser amable y pasaba a ser un poco amenazante. De hecho, luego notó que no hablaba, siseaba. _Así que al fin y al cabo no eres tan santo, ¿eh?_, le contestó. Escuchó cómo el chico bufaba con algo de molestia.

_No me agrada tener a un alienígena en mi nuca que anda diciendo que mis ojos son suyos_, dijo. Canción Mensajera soportó las ganas de rodar los ojos, el Sanador estaba mirándole y no quería explicar que el humano seguía ahí. _Acostúmbrate_, fue todo lo que dijo de vuelta.

— ¿Ha logrado conectarse bien?—preguntó el Sanador, ajeno a su intercambio con el humano.

—Así es—le contestó, cuando levantó la vista al fin, se encontró con la mirada seria de una mujer vestida completamente de negro. Era pequeña, estimaba que tal vez más pequeña que su actual huésped, pasaba desapercibida estando junto a Derek, que atraía toda la atención con su increíble altura y sus ojos azules. Tenía un largo cabello oscuro que caía sobre sus hombros en pequeñas hondas y unos ojos grandes y alertas. Su nariz era la parte más curiosa de su cara pues era un tanto más grande de lo que debería, pero sin llegar a ser exagerado. La expresión en su rostro se veía completamente fuera de lugar en ella, tenía el seño fruncido y una mueca en los labios. Las almas no hacen esas muecas, pensó.

— ¿Y ya ha accedido a su memoria?—frunció un poco el seño ante la vocecilla de la mujer, parecía aburrida y exasperada, Canción Mensajera la encontraba particularmente molesta. Nunca había escuchado a un alma hablar de esa manera, pero, realmente, luego de lo sucedido con el humano nada le impresionaba. Aun así, alzó sus cejas casi automáticamente.

—No he tenido tiempo, tomando en cuenta el que acabo de despertar—le respondió, con un tono demasiado elevado para su gusto. La mujer solo entrecerró los ojos provocando que Canción Mensajera se preguntara qué rayos estaba mal con ella.

_Tal vez está loca_, dijo el humano. Y habría estado de acuerdo con él si no fuera porque se supone que él no debería pensar de esa manera sobre otra alma.

—Bueno, puede hacerlo ahora, ¿no?—el tono retador en su voz le molestó mucho más a Canción Mensajera. La mujer realmente tenía un problema. Aun así, asintió y se concentró, mientras más rápido acabara con todo este asunto, mejor.

_No pienses que dejaré que encuentres lo que quieres_, le dijo el chico, su voz sonaba casi divertida, como si estuviese seguro que no lograría encontrar nada lo que automáticamente significaba una de dos cosas: o hablaba en serio o era extremadamente orgulloso y en realidad no sabía lo que decía. Aunque, por alguna razón, algo le decía que la realidad era la primera opción.

_En serio, para ser una voz en mi cabeza, eres realmente molesto_, le dijo, intentando hacer que se callara para poder iniciar su trabajo. _Acostúmbrate_, le contestó el humano, imitándole. Canción Mensajera inhaló profundamente, recordándose que no debía dar señales de que el humano seguía dentro de él y, por tanto, no podía hacer ninguna expresión facial que lo delatara. Decidió dejar de pelear con el chico y hacer su trabajo.

—Su nombre es Blaine Anderson, nació y se crió en Westerville, Ohio. Justo ahí estaba cuando se enteró de la invasión, insertamos un alma en su padre y notó el cambio. Su padre era una persona violenta así que, cuando el alma fue insertada y su comportamiento cambió, supo que algo andaba mal y decidió huir. Aunque no se fue solo, estaba con…—_no,_ dijo el chico y, de pronto, la información se había ido, intentó acceder a ella, pero era como si hubiese desaparecido. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió saltar ese punto, luego podría volver a él—. Lo siento intentaré recordar eso después. El cuerpo tiene dieciocho años cumplidos el pasado mayo. Robó un auto y condujo por hasta… Eh, no estuvo solo en ningún momento e hizo varias paradas porque está buscando a alguien y al parecer tiene razones para creer que esa persona sigue siendo humana. Aunque no logró contactar con él, de todos modos, ni con nadie que le conociera así que decidió ir a…—chocó con una pared. Frunció el seño, el chico en realidad estaba ganándole en esto. _Es mi memoria, yo la controlo_, le dijo.

— ¿A dónde?—preguntó la mujer, Canción Mensajera casi le gruñe. No, no él, el humano. Al parecer la chica no le agradaba a ninguno de los dos.

—No lo sé, pero conoció a alguien en el camino. Alguien que lo mantuvo a salvo, lo ayudó a esconderse de los Buscadores—intentó ver quién era la persona, pero solo chocaba contra más paredes y empezó a frustrarse rápidamente. Se había conectado correctamente, ¿cómo era que el humano podía esconderle cosas? Se esforzó aun más, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, porque sabía que lo que estaba detrás de ella era sumamente importante, pero no logró nada. La pared continuó ahí, tan fuerte y presente como antes. Se acarició la sien y decidió saltar eso también—. Sé que tiene un grupo, hay una Santana y un Kurt que al parecer sabe utilizar nuestros medicamentos, pero no logro recordar a los demás, porque hay más. Como sea, estuvo un tiempo con esa persona, quien luego le ayudó a buscar a esa persona, pero no lo encontraron. Lograron entrar a un registro de almas y su huésped no estaba disponible ni en uso así que sigue siendo humano, aunque no tienen idea de dónde pueda estar.

— ¡¿Entraron a nuestra base de datos?! —chilló la chica, Canción Mensajera le observó en silencio por un momento para luego fruncir un poco el seño, no le agradaba que le interrumpieran cuando hablaba.

—Eso fue lo que dije—le contestó—. Creo que… tengo una laguna. No logro recordar nada después de eso, pero sé que pasa mucho tiempo y… lo lamento. Lo último que recuerdo es el día en que lo atraparon. Santana resultó herida y decidieron entrar al Centro de Sanación porque al parecer era algo serio y el equipo que tenían no era suficiente. Le ocultó esto a alguien, una persona en el grupo no estaría de acuerdo con esto así que no se lo informaron. Se supone que se encontraría con alguien antes de entrar al Centro, pero la persona no llegó así que entró solo. Mientras hablaba con el Sanador, entró alguien, alguien que no debería estar ahí, eso de desconcentró e hizo que no tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía y terminara siendo descubierto. Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió después—concluyó.

El Sanador y la mujer, quien, según lo que creía, debía ser una Buscadora intercambiaron miradas fugaces. La Buscadora volvió su atención a él y frunció un poco el seño, no por molestia, sino por concentración. Canción Mensajera guardó silencio, esperando a que realizara su pregunta, porque sabía que eso iba a hacer.

— ¿Tiene idea de quién es esta persona que no debería estar allí?—le preguntó, Canción Mensajera asintió pues, sin necesidad de acceder a los recuerdos, conocía la respuesta.

—Antes de realizar la inserción encontramos algo en las cámaras de seguridad del Centro, alguien entró unos cinco minutos después de él. Se miraron por un tiempo bastante extenso, pero eso no fue lo más extraño, ambos se veían nerviosos al darse cuenta de la presencia del otro. Pensamos que era otro humano, pero…—su voz se perdió, aun no podía creer ese hecho, era tan disparatado y extraño que aun pensaba que habían visto las cosas mal. No solo era el hecho de la importancia y respeto que tenía esa alma en particular, sino que él mismo le había conocido, tres años atrás, cuando la conquista de la Tierra había sido asegurada.

No era algo común, pero, debido al increíble trabajo que pasó su especie en el proceso de colonización, muchas almas pidieron conocer a los que hicieron todo posible. En unos días estaba sentado en una sala de conferencia junto a otros Buscadores, frente a ellos, en la tarima, había al menos unas quince personas.

El proceso de conquista que emplean las almas es uno extremadamente meticuloso. Primero se envían las llamadas ''almas conquistadoras'', que son las expertas en adaptarse a nuevos lugares, actuar como las especies de cada planeta en cuestión y pasar completamente desapercibidas. Estas son las que se infiltran es distintos lugares del planeta y van adaptándose a él de manera que las especies no sospechen de ellas y bajen la guardia. Cuando esto sucede, las almas preparan el camino para que los Buscadores lleguen al planeta y terminen el trabajo.

Muchos Buscadores creen que les dan más crédito a las almas conquistadoras que a ellos, cuando debería ser a la inversa –Canción Mensajera era uno de ellos–, pero, aunque fue sumamente peligroso para los Buscadores enfrentarse a los humanos y dominarlos, debió ser incluso más difícil para los conquistadores el adaptarse a un planeta tan violento y exponerse al peligro de una manera tan completa. Lo Buscadores venían armados, las almas conquistadoras no.

Y eso fue lo que explicaron en aquella conferencia. Hablaron de las almas que habían perdido en el primer paso de la conquista y las complicaciones que hubo. Hablaron de cómo fueron apoderándose poco a poco de los aeropuertos y cada pista de aterrizaje que encontraron para que los Buscadores –y posteriormente, el resto de las almas–. Curiosamente, Canción Mensajera le había prestado más atención al mensaje que a quien hablaba en ese entonces, pero, ahora que recordaba con claridad, el alma que había dirigido la conferencia había sido nada más ni nada menos que Aguas Profundas.

Entonces su huésped tenía tan solo dieciséis años, un niño, si le comparaban con el resto de los huéspedes en el lugar. Excepto uno, un huésped de la misma edad que el de Aguas Profundas, le habían presentado como Pétalos de la Luna, pero nunca habló y por tanto pasó completamente desapercibido. Aunque su huésped era significativamente más alto y robusto que el de Aguas Profundas. Aun así, siendo más pequeño y hasta más delgado que el resto de los huéspedes en la tarima, se desenvolvía con una gracia y simplicidad increíble. El asombro de que fuese tan joven saltó a segundo plano en cuanto empezó a hablar y, para cuando terminó la conferencia, todos los presentes en la sala sentían una completa admiración por el alma.

Y justo por eso creía imposible que fuese cierto lo que estaba a punto de decir. Luego de todo lo que había hecho Aguas Profundas por su especie, era inaudito que terminara traicionándolos. Pero él mismo lo había visto y, si el silencio del humano decía algo, era cierto. Por más que no pudiese creerlo. Suspiró y decidió terminar de una vez con el tema. No había razones para seguir extendiendo la situación, ya cuando visitara al alma podría preguntarle todo lo que no entendía de toda esa situación. Mientras tanto, su deber era solo informar lo que sabía.

—Un alma conquistadora, Aguas Profundas, tiene una especie de relación con el humano y, al parecer, está de su lado. Tenemos razones para creer que fue él quien se llevó las medicinas que el humano sacó del Centro de Sanación. Además, según los recuerdos a los que he podido acceder…—dudó un momento, preguntándose si debía continuar o no. Sintió la preocupación del humano, como si temiera que revelara esa información, así que debía ser importante o algo secreto. Sonrió para sus adentros, ya no estaba tan por delante de él—. Está enamorado del humano.

La reacción fue inmediata, la Buscadora quedó boquiabierta y el Sanador elevó las cejas en señal de asombro. La Buscadora tardó un largo instante en recuperarse y, aun luego, seguía abriendo y cerrando la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lograra encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Canción Mensajera ni siquiera se molestó por eso, él tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar a algo parecido. Jamás se había escuchado un solo caso en donde un alma se enamorara –o sintiera un sentimiento de cualquier tipo– por un huésped, o un potencial huésped, en este caso. Para ser claros, si le hubiesen comentado el hecho hace unos días, con toda seguridad se habría echado a reír o habría llamado a algún Sanador para informarle que la persona sufría de severos daños mentales. Pero era real, él mismo lo había visto, aquellos ojos azules habían mirado al humano con un amor absoluto.

— ¿Está seguro de eso?—preguntó la Buscadora, con una voz baja y titubeante. Canción Mensajera asintió y ella solo frunció el seño y continuó mirándolo. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no le miraba a él, miraba a su huésped, como si con un exhaustivo escrutinio fuese a conseguir las respuestas a todas sus preguntas—. ¿Hay algo más?—preguntó.

Tuvo que pensar bien eso. Era todo lo que había visto, pero había algo, un pequeño detalle que no tenía sentido en todo el rompecabezas. En los recuerdos, incluso en los pensamientos, el nombre Kurt era pronunciado de una manera casi reverenciada. No solo era afecto, era amor. Y si Aguas Profundas amaba al humano… ¿era posible que el humano amara a otro? Pero no tendría sentido, en todos los recuerdos que había podido ver, Kurt nunca se hizo visible. ¿Acaso le estaba protegiendo o había algo más? ¿Y por qué el nombre le parecía vagamente familiar?

Además, el último recuerdo que había experimentado antes de que la sedación desapareciera había sido del humano describiendo a Aguas Profundas, y la manera en la que lo hizo solo hablaba de amor también. ¿Estaba viendo algo mal o había algún tipo de triángulo que no podía ver? De pronto, una pieza cayó en su lugar y, si no hubiese estado sentado, seguramente habría caído de bruces al suelo.

—El huésped… el huésped de Aguas Profundas, ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó, la Buscadora frunció el seño y, sacando su dispositivo de información, buscó la información que Canción Mensajera había solicitado sin mediar palabra alguna. Al cabo de unos minutos asintió para sí misma, como si hubiese encontrado el dato y levantó la mirada.

—Al ser un alma conquistadora su huésped fue documentado completamente, para que así tuviese una idea clara de cómo debía actuar—informó, Canción Mensajera asintió lentamente, instándola a continuar la explicación—. El nombre del huésped era Kurt Hummel, hijo del congresista Burt Hummel, tenía doce años cuando se realizó la inserción. ¿Por qué quería saberlo?—por alguna razón, la camilla ya no parecía tan segura y, si no estuviese aferrándose a ella con ambas manos, no sabía dónde habría terminado.

Kurt Hummel. Kurt, el Kurt, El que miraba con amor al humano no era Aguas Profundas sino Kurt, y el humano miraba a Kurt. Pero no era posible, el humano debía haber desaparecido, era tan solo un niño cuando el alma fue insertada en él. No había manera de que el humano hubiese sobrevivido al proceso y, si lo hubiese hecho, no había manera de que Aguas Profundas no lo haya notado. ¿Era posible que el alma hubiese adoptado el nombre del huésped? Pero, ¿para qué?

Sintió al humano, expectante, como si esperara que no encontrara la repuesta, pero temeroso de que lo hiciera. Había algo en todo eso que no encajaba, algo que estaba completamente fuera de lugar, pero no lograba encontrar qué. El humano estaba ocultando algo, algo enorme. Algo le decía que era algo mucho más grande que solo el hecho de que un alma amara a un humano. Había algo más, escondido, entre todo ese laberinto. Pero él no lograba hallarlo.

_Ni lo harás_, le dijo el humano y su tono fue tan firme y decidido que, por un momento, tuvo miedo de que tuviese razón. Inhaló hondo, encontraría las respuestas, solo necesitaba tiempo, el chico no podría esconderlo todo para siempre. _Te sorprenderías_, dijo y Canción Mensajera apretó los puños más.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?—la voz del Sanador lo devolvió a la realidad, tanto él como la Buscadora le miraban con preocupación.

—Sí, es solo que… por alguna razón, el humano no le llama Aguas Profundas, sino Kurt. Y es imposible que el huésped haya tomado el control, esta alma en específico debe tener una fuerza admirable y el humano era tan solo un niño cuando insertaron el alma en él. No pudo haber sobrevivido—explicó, Derek pareció meditar sus palabras por unos momentos mientras que la Buscadora murmuraba que verificaría si había algún registro en el que Aguas Profundas mencionara que el humano seguía en el cuerpo.

—Según lo que hemos logrado conseguir, el factor que permite que un humano continúe estando presente y no sea suprimido por el alma es el que conozca qué le sucederá cuando lo atrapemos. El niño no tenía idea ni de quiénes éramos, así que no hay posibilidad alguna de que haya sobrevivido—dijo el Sanador, y su convicción era tan palpable que Canción Mensajera decidió creerle también.

—No hay ningún registro que indique que el humano siguiera ahí, según mi información, la inserción fue completamente exitosa—convino la Buscadora. Canción Mensajera s acarició la sien por unos momentos mientras intentaba analizar todo. Nada tenía sentido ahora, aunque dudaba que en algún momento lo hubiese tenido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien porqué.

—Dos días, por un momento pensamos que algo había sucedido durante la inserción—le informó el Sanador. Dos días, sintió cómo el humano se tranquilizaba súbitamente y una emoción se apoderó de ambos, pero no era su emoción sino la del humano.

—Ya no estarán—dijo, pero no había sido él, el pensamiento no había sido suyo, sino del humano. Por un momento, sintió como si pudiese respirar otra vez, aunque no había notado que estuviese conteniendo el aliento.

— ¿Quiénes?—preguntó la Buscadora.

Canción Mensajera se concentró rápidamente, aprovechando que el humano estaba demasiado ocupado en medio de su emoción como para notar lo que hacía. Examinó cada recuerdo hasta que lo encontró. La barrera apareció una milésima de segundo después, acompañada de un siseo, pero fue una milésima de segundo tarde. Lo había visto.

El grupo. No era un grupo pequeño, eran casi treinta personas, treinta humanos rebeldes que habían estado tan cerca y ahora ya no podrían atraparlos. No por ahora. Treinta personas. Santana era una de ellas y, para su asombro, Burt también. ¿Cómo es que había habido un grupo tan grande de humanos viviendo bajo sus narices y no lo habían notado? No era un simple grupo, era una auténtica resistencia, un peligro. Y estaba seguro de que vivían cerca de ellos, escondidos, claro, pero cerca. ¿Acaso robaban para comer? ¿Asaltaban almas?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y no fue hasta entonces que lo recordó, algo apartado del grupo, sin llegar a captar la atención, pero no por eso menos presente, esta Aguas Profundas. O Kurt, no tenía idea de cómo debía llamarlo en esos momentos. Ni siquiera sabía con claridad si era un humano o un alma, pero estaba ahí. Una pequeña luz se encendió dentro de él.

¡Por supuesto! Aguas Profundas o Kurt, como quisiera llamarse, vivía con las almas. Él había protegido a los humanos. Ellos habían huido, pero él tenía que quedarse. Accesible para él y todos los demás Buscadores. Sintió cómo el nerviosismo regresaba al humano y supo que estaba en lo cierto.

—El grupo, han huido y el padre del huésped de Aguas Profundas, Burt, está con ellos. Son al menos treinta humanos rebeldes y Kurt… o como quieran llamarlo—informó. La Buscadora se alarmó al escuchar la cantidad y, antes de que empezara a llamar a cada Buscador en la zona, Canción Mensajera decidió terminar de hablar—. Necesito toda la información que puedas encontrar de Kurt Hummel y Aguas Profundas, necesito una documentación completa, los planetas en los que ha vivido Aguas Profundas y qué ha sucedido en toda la vida del humano. Él sigue aquí, y quiero estar preparado cuando tenga que ir a verlo. De hecho, organice un grupo de al menos cuatro Buscadores, no sabemos si el que está al control es el humano o el alma, así que podría intentar escapar.

Cuando la Buscadora asintió y se retiró para hacer las llamadas pertinentes, sintió como el humano se quedaba inusualmente callado. Sonrió, solo tenía que ver a ese Kurt, en cuanto eso sucediera, estaba seguro de que conseguiría dar con la resistencia humana y la operación habría terminado.

Tan fácil como respirar.


	6. Cuatro

**Título:** El Huésped  
**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Personajes/parejas:** Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson  
**Número de palabras: **3,673 palabras  
**Longitud:** Capítulo Cuatro/?  
**Disclaimer:**Glee es de RIB y Huésped, la historia en la que está basado este fanfic, es de Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota:** Solo por si todavía no lo han notado, todo lo que esté en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Blaine o sus recuerdos. Me habría gustado poder colocar otro tipo de letra o color, para que sea más evidente la diferencia, pero tendremos que quedarnos con las cursivas para Blaine y la letra normal para lo demás. Llegamos al final de todo lo que había escrito (trabajo en el quinto capítulo) así que les pido paciencia desde aquí. Intentaré actualizar constantemente así que no creo que estemos tan mal. El quinto capítulo hasta ahora se ve larguísimo así que, con suerte, valdrá la pena la espera :)

* * *

**El Huésped**

_Capítulo Cuatro_

* * *

_Veo cómo el auto se pierde carretera abajo y, con él, el único habitante de la casa. Sé que ya es seguro, que puedo saltar el muro y entrar a ella, pero me quedo acuclillado en la oscuridad y espero unos minutos. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá se le haya olvidado algo en la casa y regrese, no sería nada agradable que me encontrara robándole la comida. No sería nada agradable que me encontrara, punto así que me escondo tras el arbusto y espero._

_Llevo esperando en la misma posición desde hace ya horas, pero toda esa espera podría ser en vano si actúo antes de tiempo. La clave de la supervivencia es ser listo y precavido, o al menos eso es lo que le ha servido a mi grupo. Pasan cinco minutos y el lugar sigue igual de silencioso que antes, ninguna luz se enciende y no veo a ningún tipo de movimiento en la casa ni fuera de ella. Aunque siempre espero unos minutos más, esta vez me apresuro a saltar el muro pues, por alguna razón, mi instinto me dice que no ha olvidado nada y que no hay nadie en la casa, pero que no estará fuera de la casa por mucho tiempo así que debo actuar rápido._

_Poco a poco voy a acercándome a la casa, cuidando de no llamar la atención de los vecinos. Traspaso el patio con movimientos sigilosos y silenciosos, ya he hecho esto tantas veces que me he vuelto casi un experto y ni siquiera me detengo a pensar, sin importar cuánto abogue Santana por lo opuesto. Debo actuar rápido, no sé cuando vaya a volver y la comida que tenemos no es suficiente como para soportar hasta la noche de mañana._

_El ciempiés no ha cerrado correctamente la puerta así que, luego de forzar un poco la cerradura, entro a la casa sin el más mínimo problema. Y Santana diciendo que era malo haciendo esto. Ya veremos cuando llegue de vuelta con una mochila llena de comida. Bueno, espero. Estoy sudando prácticamente toda el agua del cuerpo debido al calor infernal que hace en el lugar, pero no me detengo ni un segundo, tengo un trabajo y debo cumplirlo._

_El grupo no tiene la suficiente comida como para sobrevivir el viaje que pensamos hacer, así que Santana, Wes y yo hemos decidido salir a robar un poco. Mi mochila ya está bastante llena gracias a las otras dos casas a las que he entrado. Si pudiésemos robar toda la comida que hay en cada casa todo sería más sencillo, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, esas cosas no saben que todavía hay humanos sin atrapar, robar de esa manera sería igual que salir en medio del día y gritar a los cuatro vientos que todavía había sobrevivientes. Demasiado peligroso._

_Me dirijo rápidamente al refrigerador, puede que el ciempiés haya salido, pero aun así debo apresurarme. El estómago me ruge de camino a la nevera y hago una mueca, tengo tanta hambre y hay tanto silencio en el lugar que el sonido suena más estruendoso de lo normal. Me pregunto si los otros ya estarán con el grupo o si andarán atrasados igual que yo. Los Buscadores están haciendo rondas cerca de nuestro refugio así que debemos irnos hoy y yo llevo una hora de retraso por culpa de un ciempiés olvida-carteras._

_Me tomaría mi tiempo si fuera solo yo el que muere de hambre, pero no es así, hay muchos más estómagos hambrientos y, aunque solo me preocupo de sobremanera por uno, los demás también tienen más prioridad que yo así que lo abro rápidamente y observo su interior, adentro solo hay vegetales y más vegetales. No hay carne, ni dulces, ni siquiera una pizca de azúcar. Y yo que esperaba tener suerte y encontrar un poco de chocolate. No lo he comido desde hace años, sería increíble conseguir un poco, pero, por desdicha, todos los ciempiés parecen ser vegetarianos. O tal vez se preocupan demasiado por su salud. Como si lo necesitaran, solo tienen que cambiar de humano y ya._

_Abro mi mochila y empiezo a colocar un poco de todo lo que tienen en ella, no me lo llevo todo, porque tengo que ser cuidadoso. No podemos alertar de nuestra presencia, esas cosas creen que ya no hay humanos vivos y yo no soy tan idiota como para dejarlo todo en evidencia. Termino de colocar los vegetales en la mochila y me apresuro a ver si tienen algo de beber, agua, jugo, algo. Empiezo a abrir cada gaveta o puertecilla que encuentre y tomo todo lo que parezca comestible. La mochila va llenándose poco a poco y, en unos minutos, está llena y estoy listo para irme._

_Cuando me giro, listo para salir de la casa, escucho un ruido proveniente de la sala, pero eso no tiene sentido ya que no hay nadie en la casa. No he escuchado ningún auto y hemos vigilado a este ciempiés una semana atrás, vive solo. ¿O es que esa cosa tiene mascotas que no habíamos notado? Me asomo lentamente por la puerta de la cocina y no veo nada. Frunzo el seño, juraría haber escuchado algo. Doy un paso más hacia adelante y me detengo, la sala está vacía. No hay mascotas ni otro ciempiés ahí. ¿De dónde ha venido el ruido, entonces? Estoy girándome para salir cuando un par de manos enormes agarran mi mochila con fuerza y tiran de ella, arrastrándome a mí con ella y haciendo que termine dándome un golpe contra la pared. Suelto un quejido, el borde de la puerta me ha golpeado la cabeza y casi no siento el hombro por la fuerza con la que me ha tirado, pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora, tengo que salir de aquí, rápido, pero siento que todo da vueltas y no logro recordar ni dónde está la salida._

_— ¿Quién eres?—exige saber, ejerciendo presión sobre mí, a tal punto que no puedo moverme. Dios, de todos los adversarios que podía encontrar, ¿por qué tenía que ser un gigante? Boxeo, podría reducir a un ciempiés, pero jamás podré oponer resistencia a uno tan enorme y fuerte como este. Intento librarme de su agarre, pero solo logro que haga más presión contra mí—. ¿Quién eres?—pregunta de nuevo, prácticamente gritándome al oído._

_Estoy muerto, estoy tan muerto._

_—Por favor, por favor no…—ni siquiera sé qué es lo que intento decir, pero lo digo. No tiene sentido que suplique, sé que a él no va a importarle nada. Inspiro tanta pena como lo haría un animal en un matadero. Los animales son solo comida, y yo tampoco soy nada, solo un cuerpo. Él suelta un poco el agarre, aunque no tengo idea de por qué. Soy un humano, su enemigo, ¿por qué aun no llama a los Buscadores? ¿Por qué quiere saber quién soy? ¿Qué le importa quién soy? Solo soy un humano, un cuerpo, eso es todo lo que les ha importado hasta ahora._

_— ¿Quién eres?—repite otra vez, solo que más bajo, como si estuviese calmado. Noto que ya no está ejerciendo presión sobre mí, me quedo quieto, esperando, pero no hace nada así que me libero de su agarre rápidamente e intento salir corriendo. Puedo ver la puerta frente a mí, está tan cerca, pero sus manos vuelven a caer sobre mí y me arrastran de vuelta a donde estaba._

_Termino contra la pared de nuevo, solo que esta vez estamos frente a frente. Sé que estoy temblando, porque estoy aterrado. No quiero que me atrapen ahora, ¿qué comerán los demás? No pueden atraparme ahora, pero ya lo hicieron. Oh, Dios, estoy tan muerto._

_—Te hice una pregunta, ¿quién eres?—dice el hombre. Cuando levanto la mirada y le miro por primera vez noto que no es un hombre, tiene al menos un año más que yo, como dieciocho, para decir mucho, pero es enorme y sus manos lo son también. Aun así, cuando le miro a los ojos, no veo maldad. Solo me miran y parece que en realidad quiere saber quién soy. Pero, ¿para qué?_

_—Blaine—respondo, consciente de que mi voz es tan baja que no la escucharía si no estuviese tan cerca de mí. El suelta un poco más su agarre y yo me encojo, ni siquiera sé qué espero que haga, los ciempiés no son muy dados a la violencia, pero no me extrañaría que hubiese un par de locos sueltos por ahí._

_—Bien, Blaine, voy a soltarte, pero no huyas, ¿entendido?—ni siquiera le respondo. ¿Que no huya? ¿Está loco acaso? Me quedo quieto solo porque sé que es la única forma en la que me soltará y no me muevo cuando lo hace porque sé que no le costará nada el atraparme de nuevo._

_Me quedo donde estoy, contra la pared, mirándole fijamente mientras mi pecho sube y baja a un ritmo acelerado debido a mi descontrolada respiración. Él se queda frente a mí, como si estuviese pensando algo. Al cabo de un momento da un paso atrás y extiende su mano. Yo la miro como si fuese algo letal, porque, realmente, lo es. Sonríe, no sé porqué me asusta que lo haga, pero sonríe y yo tiemblo._

_—Aquí me llaman Pétalos de Luna, pero creo que no es un nombre apropiado para mí, ¿no crees?—su sonrisa se ensancha y yo solo le sigo mirando. Me está sonriendo, se está presentando, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hace eso? Cuando ve que no voy a estrecharle la mano, suspira y la retira—. Escucha, no voy a hacerte daño, ¿sí?_

_Algo hace clic en mi mente, normalmente los que dicen eso son los Buscadores, justo antes de atraparte. Me aparto de la pared, rápidamente hago un plan de huída y estoy listo para salir corriendo cuando vuelve a sujetarme, esta vez casi sin fuerza, como si no quisiera hacerme daño en realidad, pero con la suficiente como para que no pueda librarme de su agarre._

_— ¡No! Escucha, no soy un Buscador y no llamaré a ninguno, yo solo… quiero ayudarte—esta vez sí que le miro. Le miro porque no tiene sentido lo que dice y porque tiene que ser una espantosa broma. Tal vez ahora juegan con los humanos antes de matarlos, para hacerles sufrir más—. Hablo en serio, solo quiero ayudarte. Verás, el… eh, mi huésped, el humano. Él sigue aquí y me ha hablado de muchas cosas, no voy a entregarte a los Buscadores, no dejaré que te maten, estoy diciendo la verdad._

_Ahora todo tiene menos sentido, ¿el humano sigue ahí? ¿Eso es posible? Que no dejará que me maten… Los ciempiés no piensan así, creen que somos animales, cuerpos listos para ser utilizados. No consideran que el atraparnos es asesinarnos. ¿Por qué este piensa así? Al parecer nota lo que me estoy preguntando, porque se lleva una mano a la nuca y hace una mueca._

_—Lo sé, es extraño, pero no estoy mintiendo. Se llama David Karofsky y sigue aquí, por alguna razón. Ha estado aquí desde hace años, pero no encuentro cómo liberarlo sin que los demás se den cuenta y lo asesinen—explica, yo solo le miro, sin saber si debería estar gritando o corriendo por mi vida. No entiendo nada, pero, extrañamente, él no parece una amenaza. De hecho, parece inusualmente inofensivo._

_Claro, él puede ser inofensivo, pero el que salió hace unos minutos no. Y que parezca inofensivo no significa que no esté mal de la cabeza. O que sea un buen actor y todo sea una trampa._

_—Espera, espera. Necesito ayuda, quiero dejarlo libre, salir que aquí, pero no puedo hacerlo solo y… un alma no va a hacerlo por mí—me dice. Empiezo a considerar seriamente el que tal vez tenga un problema mental. ¿Esas cosas pueden enloquecer también? Si no, este está muy cerca._

_— ¿Por qué harías eso?—pregunto, sin saber realmente cómo he podido articular alguna palabra. Todo es confuso y ese ciempiés está loco, completamente loco. Me mira con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y sonríe._

_— ¿Tienes idea de lo que es tener a alguien gritando dentro de tu cabeza por seis años consecutivos? Créeme, quiero salir de aquí tanto como él quiere que me vaya, pero no puedo hacerlo sin pedirle ayuda a alguien. Porque no puedo hablar con otras almas, lo asesinarían y, molesto o no, creo que, luego de estos seis años, he comenzado a tenerle cierto cariño, ¿sabes? No quiero que muera—todo lo que hago es parpadear y luego asentir lentamente_

_Él vuelve a sonreír y, justo cuando me suelta, yo lo aparto de un empujón y salgo corriendo. Se balancea hacia atrás y me mira confundido, pero yo estoy demasiado ocupado iniciando mi carrera hacia la salida. Cuando reacciona y empieza a seguirme, yo ya he traspasado la puerta. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, mis piernas protestan, porque están cansadas y estoy claramente fatigado, pero aun así soy más rápido que él, supongo._

_Claro, el huésped del ciempiés tenía que ser un jugador de futbol americano._

_De un momento a otro un increíble peso cae sobre mí y me hace caer. Intento moverme, pero el peso es tanto que solo logro probar el saber de la tierra debajo de mí. Peleo por lograr levantarme, pero él me inmoviliza rápidamente y pronto me doy cuenta de que es una locura intentar pelear con él. Es más fuerte que yo, mucho más fuerte. Y me está aplastando, pero eso no me importa, está aplastando la comida. La comida de Sophie, de Santana, de Wes, de los gemelos… Dios, tengo que salir de aquí._

_—Espera—dice él, con una voz lenta._

_Se aparta un poco de mí y me da vuelta, atrapándome las muñecas con las manos y obligándome a mirarle. Esperaba ver odio, diversión incluso maldad en sus ojos, pero solo hay preocupación. ¿Por qué está preocupado? Siento cómo el ritmo de mi respiración empieza a acelerarse y sé que estoy a punto de empezar a llorar. No quiero llorar frente a él, no quiero darle el gusto, pero tengo tanto miedo. Su expresión sigue reflejando la misma preocupación cuando siento cómo mis lágrimas empiezan a bajar. No quiero morir así._

_—No, no, no llores—me pide, y hay un toque de pánico en su voz que no entiendo—. No voy a hacerte daño, en serio solo quiero ayudarte—no es cierto, yo sé que no es cierto, solo es una trampa, intenta tenderme una trampa para atrapar a los demás. Así es como funcionan los Buscadores. Mentirosos tramposos—. No llores, por favor._

_Le miro por entre las lágrimas y no veo otra cosa que sus ojos. No sus ojos, sus pupilas, veo esos reflejos plateados en ellas y me pregunto si mis ojos terminarán así también. Hay algo en ese pensamiento que me aterra. No es solo que no quiero morir, no quiero que me usen para atrapar a los demás. El color plateado dentro de sus pupilas está ahí y sé que es una mentira que el humano sigua allí adentro. Solo intenta confundirme, darme falsas esperanzas. Estas cosas son tan crueles y he tardado tanto en darme cuenta._

_Él va a hablar otra vez, pero yo no quiero seguir escuchando promesas vacías y mentiras tranquilizadoras. También sé que no voy a rogar más. Así que intento librarme de su agarre de todas las maneras posibles, pero es inútil. ¿Por qué tiene tanta fuerza? Sé que este es mi fin. Estoy perdido y ya casi no logro respirar por la manera en la que lloro. Aun así sigo sacudiéndome y buscando una manera para salir y, cuando presiona todo su peso contra mí para que ya no pueda moverme solo pienso en hacer una sola cosa._

_Grito._

Se despertó de golpe, con el corazón acelerado y un grito muriendo en sus labios. Intentó tranquilizarse e, inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a la nuca y recorrió la línea que había dejado la inserción. Había algo sobre ella que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. De pronto notó que no había sido él quien había llevado su mano a la nuca, si no el humano. Con un nerviosismo terrible naciéndole en el estomago la retiró y encendió la pequeña lámpara que había junto a su cama.

Ese recuerdo, como los demás, había sido exageradamente vivido. Suspiró, y esperó a que el miedo que no era suyo abandonara su sistema, todavía estaba sorprendentemente agitado así que esperó un poco más de lo normal antes de levantarse de la cama. Si ese humano iba a despertarle de esa manera todos los días tendría que empezar a reconsiderar el seguir en esa misión. No iba a estar aterrado toda su vida. Aunque claro, no es como si fuese a abandonar toda la operación por un montón de recuerdos excesivamente poderosos. Había un grupo de humanos en algún lugar y estaban siendo ayudados por almas. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto o la paz que habían logrado se iría abajo y todos esos años de lucha serían en vano.

Aun podía sentir el peso del alma sobre él, aplastándole y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para eliminar la humedad que se había apoderado de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a la sala y encendió la computadora. Tenía que notificarle a sus compañeros lo que había encontrado. Era su deber y el hecho de que aun temblara no iba a impedir que lo llevara a cabo.

La pantalla cobró vida frente a sus ojos y rápidamente buscó su correo. Seleccionó el correo del grupo de Buscadores a cargo del caso y comenzó a teclear la información sin siquiera detenerse a saludar.

**Había más humanos con mi huésped. Un grupo, de hecho, bastante grande. En sus recuerdos ha hablado de Santana, una mujer, de su edad aproximadamente. Es la que más tiempo ha estado con él en todo esto, si quitamos a su prima, Sophie. Tenía seis años en el recuerdo así que ahora debe ser una niña de unos nueve años. Escapó con ella cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre era uno de nosotros y desde entonces ha estado buscando a alguien, pero no logro recordar quién. De todos modos, se encontró con Santana en algún punto de la huída y han estado juntos desde entonces. También hay otro humano llamado Wes, debe ser un poco mayor que mi huésped. Vivían en un pequeño campamento en las afueras de la ciudad, pero tuvieron que huir, al parecer los Buscadores iban tras su rastro. También hay otra alma que al parecer les ayuda, Pétalos de Luna.**

**Me gustaría que me enviaran todo lo que puedan recopilar de esta alma y Aguas Profundas. Estoy seguro de que les ayudan. Pétalos de Luna afirmó en el recuerdo que el humano, David Karofsky, seguía en su cuerpo aun después de tantos años.**

**Eso es todo lo que he logrado encontrar hasta ahora. Agradecería que me informaran de cualquier cosa que puedan encontrar.**

Envió el mensaje y, tan pronto desapareció de la pantalla y el correo le notificó que había sido enviado su cuerpo se estremeció.

_¡No!_, gritó el humano, pero él le ignoró y se apartó de la computadora tan pronto unas ganas de enviar otro mensaje diciendo que todo lo que había escrito en el anterior no era cierto se apoderaron de él. Se apartó porque era el humano el que quería hacer eso, no él así que apagó la computadora rápidamente y se alejó del lugar.

Lo sintió enfadarse y supo que, poco a poco, iba haciéndose más fuerte pues el sentimiento ya no era algo ajeno a él, sino que le envolvía con la misma fuerza. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno mientras pensaba que, indudablemente, tenía que terminar esa misión lo más rápido que se le hiciera posible si no quería terminar cayendo bajo la manipulación del humano. Rápidamente preparó un café y lo bebió mientras intentaba analizar lo que había visto.

Pétalos de Luna. Pétalos de Luna… ¿el alma conquistadora? ¿El que había ayudado a Aguas Profundas en la conquista de Estados Unidos? Ahora todo era confuso. ¿Cómo es que el humano logró poner de su parte, no solo a un alma, sino a dos? No solo eso, almas tan poderosas y respetadas también. Suspiró y se acarició la nuca lentamente, todo le hacía tanto sentido como un elefante caminando por la cuerda floja.

Necesitaba la información de ambas almas, tenía que llegar al centro de todo ese asunto. Había un punto que estaba pasando por alto y quería saber qué era. Era imposible que un humano manipulara a dos de los suyos tan fácilmente, había algo más en esa ecuación. Además, Pétalos de Luna había dicho que su huésped seguía allí. ¿Sería posible? ¿Un niño de doce años sin idea de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor pudo haber sobrevivido a toda esa situación? Le parecía sumamente improbable e imposible, pero el alma parecía haber hablado en serio. Todos saben que los de su especie son pésimos en la mentira, que los únicos que pueden mentir y no delatarse son los Buscadores, y solo cuando le mienten a un humano.

¿Sería posible que el humano siguiera ahí? Necesitaba la información, necesitaba poder acceder a todos los recuerdos del humano y no solo algunos y ocasionalmente. Necesitaba llegar a una solución para todo ese asunto rápido. Había dos almas que les habían traicionado, tenía miedo de que la cifra aumentara si no se daba prisa. Solo que no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

¿Debía seguir esperando a que el humano dejara recuerdos sueltos aquí y allá o qué?

Cuando terminó su café y miró a su izquierda vio un pequeño pedazo de papel, lo tomó para examinarlo y vio la letra prolija del Buscador que había estado con él cuando la inserción se había llevado a cabo. La dirección de Aguas Profundas estaba anotada en ese papel.

De pronto, ya sabía qué debía hacer.


	7. Cinco

**Título:** El Huésped  
**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Personajes/parejas:** Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson  
**Número de palabras:** 2,816 palabras  
**Longitud:** Capítulo Cinco/?  
**Disclaimer: **Glee es de RIB y Huésped, la historia en la que está basado este fanfic, es de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**El Huésped**

_Capítulo Cinco_

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando la Buscadora tocó su puerta con una insistencia casi insoportable, él no estaba exactamente dormido como para tener derecho a quejarse –por que dormir era ver ojos azules por todas partes y eso ya comenzaba a causarle serias molestias–, pero no quería decir que no estuviese descansando en el mueble de la sala. Además, a decir verdad, Canción Mensajera no entendía por qué la mujer era tan extraña, y molesta, si le preguntaba al humano, pero no es como si él hiciera eso. El problema era que la mujer siempre caminaba por ahí como si quisiera tener al mundo pendiendo de su dedo índice, quería controlar todo o que su alrededor fuera como ella quería. No es que él fuera perfecto, pero dos minutos de escucharle hablar eran suficientes.

Se levantó con lentitud y sin muchas ganas de abrir la puerta, pero decidió apurarse y abrirla cuando notó que los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes. No tenía ganas de ver cómo la Buscadora derribaba su puerta solo porque él tardó un poco más de lo necesario en abrirla. Realmente no sabía si podía romperse, el material era bastante resistente, pero no estaba ansioso de comprobarlo. Cuando la abrió, la pequeña mujer le observó casi exasperada e irritada, pero las almas no se exasperan… ¿qué le sucedía a esa alma?

—Tengo la información que pidió hace unas horas y necesito hablar con usted inmediatamente—fue su saludo, Canción Mensajera enarcó una ceja, pero le dejó pasar de todos modos. Sabía que exigirle un poco más de modales a ese alma sería una batalla perdida pues ya Derek le había explicado que, por alguna razón, era un tanto diferente a las demás almas. Al principio no tuvo idea alguna de si eso significaba algo bueno o algo terrible, ahora ya tenía todo más claro. Derek lo atribuye al hecho de que las emociones humanas son más fuertes y esto afecta a algunas almas, por lo que él decidió no decir nada y soportarlo. Solo los cielos sabían que estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de esa Buscadora.

La mujer entró a la casa y, sin decir otra palabra, pasó a la sala sin siquiera pedir permiso, colocó los papeles que llevaba en las manos en la mesa que había frente al sillón y luego se sentó. Canción Mensajera le siguió y tomó asiento en el sillón que quedaba frente a la Buscadora, curioso por su comportamiento. El alma acomodó los papeles frente a ella y luego le miró con suma seriedad. Él decidió sentarse lo más derecho posible y prestarle toda su atención pues sentía que lo que iba a decir era de suma importancia. Ella tomó aire y luego exhaló, una y otra vez hasta que se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

—Lo que he hallado es… extraño. Le haré un resumen, pero aun así será una historia larga así que le sugiero que se siente bien y no me interrumpa, el tema ha podido con mis nervios y no quiero repetir lo mismo otra vez—le explicó la Buscadora. Él asintió lentamente y no dijo nada, deseoso por saber qué información había encontrado—. Bueno, ambos sabemos que tanto Aguas Profundas como Pétalos de Luna son almas conquistadoras, muy admiradas por todos, de hecho. Aguas Profundas es un experto cuando se habla de infiltrarse en nuevos planetas y pasar completamente desapercibido, aunque esta sea su segunda conquista exitosa. Por otro lado, Pétalos de Luna ha probado ser un alma realmente analítica e inteligente. A muchos les habría encantado que llevara a cabo la conferencia, ¿recuerdas?

La Buscadora le miró y él asintió sin siquiera pensarlo. Había escuchado que cambiaron al orador a último momento, pero nunca llegó a enterarse de que Pétalos de Luna era el que debió llevar a cabo la conferencia en primer lugar. Por la manera en la que se sentó, alejado del resto, suponía que era un alma realmente reservada, tal vez incluso tímida. Aun así, ahora que lo pensaba, por la manera en la que Aguas Profundas siempre miraba hacia su dirección luego de contestar alguna pregunta, era claro quién era el maestro y quién era el aprendiz.

—Bueno, le pidieron que dirigiera la actividad, teniendo en cuenta de que era quien más experiencia tenía de entre las almas conquistadoras, pero se negó y le pidió a Aguas Profundas que lo hiciera por él. Como sea, son buenos amigos, han conquistado dos planetas juntos; el planeta de los delfines y este. Desde su trabajo en el planeta de los defines han vivido juntos y solicitaron que se les asignara el mismo lugar de infiltración en la Tierra. Por supuesto, nadie protestó, son excelentes en su trabajo y su nivel de confianza es tan alta que lograron sus trabajos sin la más mínima complicación.

"Aguas Profundas es mucho más joven que Pétalos de Luna, nació en el planeta de las arañas y vivió seis ciclos vitales en él, luego se trasladó con Pétalos de Luna al planeta de los delfines donde vivió otros tres ciclos vitales. La Tierra es su tercer planeta y este es su ciclo vital número diez.

"Pétalos de Luna, por otro lado, es un alma antigua. Nació en el Origen y, desde entonces no ha pasado más de dos ciclos vitales en cada planeta. Ha sido una flor, un oso, una araña, un alga, un murciélago… También un dragón. Ha vivido en siete planetas, según los registros, pero se dice que ha vivido en otros, también ha conquistado cuatro planetas de los que tenemos registro; el planeta de los delfines, los osos, el mundo cantante y este. Este es su ciclo vital número quince, si nuestras cuentas son correctas. Es un alma madre, también, pero jamás tocó el tema con ninguno de sus Acomodadores así que supongo que no tenía intenciones de hacer uso de sus capacidades reproductivas.

A Canción Mensajera le tomó un largo momento el poder cerrar la boca, esta se había abierto por el asombro y su expresión parecía haberse paralizado. Por la manera en la que la Buscadora sonrió al notar su estado, supuso que la reacción de ella al conocer esta información había sido la misma. Aunque intentó no maravillarse con lo que la mujer le decía, no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por el alma.

Pétalos de Luna no era solo un alma conquistadora, era un alma asombrosa. Siete planetas, vivir en siete planetas y conquistar cuatro de ellos era simplemente increíble. Además, pocas almas son bendecidas con la capacidad de reproducirse. El proceso puede ser horrible para muchos y sumamente doloroso para el alma madre, pero Canción Mensajera siempre había hallado impresionante esa capacidad de poder dar tu vida para crear otras miles.

De todos modos, intentó mantener su asombro al mínimo, primero que nada, porque esa alma asombrosa les había traicionado, si lo que había visto era cierto. Además de que debía analizar bien lo que le decían, maravillarse era dejar de escuchar y no podía perderse el más mínimo detalle.

—Cuando llegaron a la Tierra, Aguas Profundas tomó como huésped a Kurt Hummel y Pétalos de Luna tomó a David Karofsky. Tengo entendido que hubo problemas de último momento pues estos no eran los huéspedes que habían sido escogidos para la tarea. Pétalos de Luna tenía asignado a un congresista y Aguas Profundas iba a entrar en un funcionario de la NASA, pero las cosas se complicaron y tuvieron que usar a los chicos debido a que los tanques de criogenización estaban fallando.

La Buscadora sonrió aún más ampliamente y, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa, le miró atentamente, como si fuese a hablar de la cosa más impresionante del universo. Canción Mensajera, por otro lado, estaba en medio de un cálculo mental, necesitaba saber cuántas probabilidades había de que ese "accidente" con los tanques de criogenización hubiese advertido a los humanos de lo que sucedía y que, por consiguiente, le permitiera a David Karofsky mantener su consciencia luego del proceso de inserción. Luego estaba la pequeña duda de qué rayos había sucedido con Kurt Hummel. Sintió al humano concentrarse también, absorto entre toda la información que recibía.

—Esta es una de las razones por las que son tan admirados. La nave sufrió una especie de fuga y se estrelló muy lejos del lugar pautado. Como dije, esto provocó un serio problema con los tanques y las arañas tuvieron que actuar rápido, perder a las almas que tenían la misión de conquistar la Tierra no era una opción. Encontraron a estos dos chicos cerca del área y llevaron a cabo la inserción—. Canción Mensajera asintió lentamente, entendiendo rápidamente cómo David Karofsky pudo haber sobrevivido, ver a una araña acercarse a ti y llevarte a su nave espacial estrellada para insertar un alma en tu nuca formaba parte de "las cosas que hace que un humano sepa que está bajo ataque", creía él. Escuchó al humano reírse de ello e imaginar la escena. Él mismo se había reído si no fuera porque la Buscadora estaba frente a él.

—El padre de Kurt Hummel desapareció un día después así que decidieron optar por utilizar las tácticas antiguas de conquista y convirtieron su casa en una clínica de inserción. De esa manera fueron dándole un huésped a cada alma que llegaba a la Tierra y el número de almas fue sobrepasando al número de humanos. Todavía me maravilla su trabajo, su perfecta manera de no levantar sospechas…

Pudo ver en ese momento la infinita admiración en los ojos de la Buscadora. Pudo ver cuánto reverenciaba a estas dos almas y cuán alto pensaba de ambos. Pudo ver, también, lo difícil que sería convencerla de que eran unos traidores. Más difícil aun sería el convencer a los demás de ello.

—Cuando la conquista se vio finalizada ambos se quedaron en Ohio. Aguas Profundas decidió estudiar educación en vez de enseñar, como le habían propuesto y Pétalos de Luna comenzó a estudiar música y también rechazó las ofertas que le dieron otros profesores. Lo que fue una pena, ambos tienen conocimientos invaluables y sería magnífico que los compartieran. Desde entonces vivieron juntos en un apartamento cercano a la Universidad de Ohio, no hubo siquiera el más mínimo contratiempo. Ninguno se quejó de sus huéspedes, no hubo ningún problema…—la voz de la Buscadora se perdió de pronto y Canción Mensajera simplemente se le quedó mirando, esperando a que continuara.

—Todo estuvo perfectamente bien hasta hace unos dos años, aproximadamente, cuando Pétalos de Luna desapareció. Nadie sabe dónde está, solo desapareció. Se organizó una búsqueda, pero no llegó a nada, solo se sabe que iba hacia la Universidad y, de pronto, nada. Aguas Profundas no pudo decirnos dónde estaba tampoco, ayudó en la búsqueda, naturalmente, pero estaba tan perdido como nosotros. Nunca se llegó a encontrar su auto, ni su cuerpo, si es que un humano le había atacado… Meses después, Aguas Profundas dejó de asistir a la universidad por tres días consecutivos. Su Acomodador se preocupó muchísimo por esto ya que no fue a la cita que tenía programada dentro de esos tres días. Verás, muchos temían que Aguas Profundas y Pétalos de Luna fueran una pareja. Supongo que entiendes cómo debería sentirse él luego de que no encontraran a Pétalos de Luna…

Canción Mensajera no dijo ni una sola palabra. No entendía, no lograba comprender cómo Aguas Profundas había terminado amando a un humano si era claro que uno de ellos había atacado a Pétalos de Luna, su desaparición no podía deberse a otra cosa. Y si era así, ¿enamorarte del responsable de la desaparición de tu compañero? No le encontraba el sentido. Aunque luego estaba el hecho de que en el recuerdo del humano Pétalos de Luna parecía querer ayudarles… ¿Acaso el humano había terminado traicionándolo o el alma se fue con ellos? Seguía sintiendo que había una pieza faltante en el rompecabezas. ¿Acaso Pétalos de Luna había logrado liberar al humano? Y si había sido así, ¿qué huésped utilizaba ahora?

La Buscadora parecía esperar que hablara, pero él no encontraba cómo hacerlo. No comprendía cómo almas tan respetadas terminaban en un lío de esa magnitud. Así que se mantuvo en un silencio casi sepulcral. La Buscadora terminó suspirando y colocó todos los papeles en una pequeña pila.

—Cuando regresó se excusó diciendo que había estado enfermo y ese mismo día cambió su concentración. A música, de hecho. Muchos pensaron que simplemente quería sentirse más cerca de Pétalos de Luna, la música siempre fue su pasión, ¿sabe? Los Acomodadores han hablado con él y solo me han informado que quizá cambió de carrera porque extraña a Pétalos de Luna… Aunque eso no tendría sentido, tomando en cuenta lo que ha dicho sobre él.

Canción Mensajera se mordió el labio y se mantuvo en silencio. Notó cómo la Buscadora le escrutaba sin el más mínimo disimulo. Sabía que la acusación que estaba haciendo era un caso sumamente serio, pero era lo que había visto, era lo que el humano había vivido, no un invento. No había manera en la que él pudiese confundir un recuerdo con un pensamiento, Canción Mensajera era un experto en todo eso. Lo que le había dicho a los Buscadores era la verdad, y si ella quería dudar de él, que lo hiciera. La verdad siempre se alza al final, ¿no?

—Quiero que entienda que su acusación no es un juego. Decir que dos almas conquistadoras, dos pilares de nuestra supervivencia, nos han traicionado por ayudar a los humanos es algo más que solo jugar con fuego. Es acusar a nuestra raza entera, es acusar a todos aquellos que confiaron en estas dos almas, a los que trabajaron con ellos. ¿Entiende esto?—preguntó, él le miró por un momento, intentando saber si estaba en problemas o si ella solo quería explicarle la situación que él bien conocía. Al no ver más que absoluta preocupación en los ojos de la Buscadora, Canción Mensajera asintió lentamente.

—Lo entiendo, pero debe entender usted que no estoy jugando con esto. Fue un recuerdo real, Aguas Profundas siente algo por este humano y Pétalos de Luna le quería ayudar. De hecho, también le dijo a mi huésped que el humano seguía en su cuerpo, le dijo que quería dejarle libre. No fue un delirio, fue un recuerdo real. No miento y no tengo la más mínima duda cuando le digo que ambos ayudaron a los humanos o, al menos, a este—le explicó, su voz sonó completamente confiada y la Buscadora notó eso, bajó la vista a los papeles que tenía frente a ella y pareció dudar por un momento. Canción Mensajera suspiró y decidió explicarle lo que pensaba de toda la situación.

—Sé que esto es completamente inusual y que muy posiblemente no tiene el más mínimo sentido si no has visto los recuerdos como lo he hecho yo. De hecho, mientras veía los recuerdos, intenté convencerme de que no era cierto. Usted no fue la única que fue a esa conferencia, yo también conocí a Aguas Profundas y pude ver a Pétalos de Luna. Sé que son almas sumamente respetadas entre los nuestros, pero sé lo que vi, sé lo que digo y sé lo que sucedió. No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero ayudaron a ese humano, Aguas Profundas incluso le siguió el día en que le atraparon y estoy seguro de que fue él quien se llevó las medicinas. Esto es extraño y una acusación completamente macabra y lo entiendo, de veras que sí, pero es lo que sucedió. Me encantaría pensar que no fue cierto, que interpreté algo mal, pero no hay manera de que no lo sea—tomó aire y lo pensó un poco antes de continuar pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría la Buscadora a sus palabras—. Por más que me duela decirlo, ambos son traidores.

La Buscadora se mantuvo en silencio por un largo momento. Observó los papeles que tenía frente a ella con la duda en la mirada. Vio cómo se mordió el labio y suspiró. El humano se había quedado extrañamente callado y Canción Mensajera se preguntó a qué se debía el milagro de que no hubiese hablado en todo el momento que la Buscadora estuvo ahí. Cuando devolvió su atención a la Buscadora esta le miraba atentamente.

—Supongo que esto nos deja con una sola opción—le escuchó decir, con un toque de reflexión en la voz.

— ¿Cuál opción?—preguntó.

—Tú, yo y un par de Buscadores iremos a ver a Aguas Profundas hoy mismo. Tienes dudas, tengo dudas, todos tenemos dudas y el único que puede contestarlas es él—explicó, la expectativa comenzó a danzar en el estómago de Canción Mensajera. Estar frente a Aguas Profundas, poder comprobar si todo aquello era cierto. Iba a suceder al fin—. Vaya a cambiarse, Canción Mensajera, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡DISCUUUUUULPEN! No creerían las locuras que me han sucedido y que han hecho imposible que me sentara a terminar este capítulo. Han sido días realmente ajetreados y complicados y, aunque no entraré en detalles, quiero que sepan que actualicé lo más rápido que pude. Mis disculpas si alguno se cansó de esperarme ;A;

También quiero avisarles que cambiaré mi manera de publicar historias próximamente. ¿A qué me refiero? Bueno, los long fics no son una opción inteligente si tomo en cuenta los miles de trabajos que debo hacer así que decidí crear "versos" y hacer one-shots sobre ese mundo y colocarlos todos en un mismo lugar. No sé si me expliqué, pero aquí vamos otra vez. Sería como lo que estoy haciendo con la historia donde Kurt es un marine y muere (los Seblaine), pero todo en una misma entrada, como si fuesen capítulos. Ya luego si desean algo en concreto me podrían decir "escribe sobre esto" y yo voy haciéndolo. Más sencillo para mí, más sencillo para ustedes, creo.

Así que, con excepción de esta historia (que es el único long fic que mantendré) las demás estarán experimentando cambios so... ¡Atentos!


End file.
